


introducing mister and mister united states 家喻戶曉

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes versus the Internet, Bucky Discovers the Internet, Don't question it, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hypnotism, Ignores Civil War, Ignores Infinity War and Endgame, M/M, Memes, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Twitter, don't try it at home, ignores Age of Ultron, reddit, some minor angst, via JARVIS, vine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: “他俊美絕倫，他氣質出眾，他是 - 美國先生！”“Bucky！？ＸＸＸ是怎樣？”“在得到美國總統赦免之後，前納粹戰俘、被洗腦的Hydra特工James Barneshanan Barnes中士採取了一種不尋常的方法來適應現代世界：推特。他的推特認證由Tony Stark發布，在接下來的兩天裡，Barnes獲得超過一千萬的粉絲追蹤。Barnes只發布了四條推文以及一些分享並轉發幾條視頻，但其中兩條推文是世界知名人物Steve Rogers - 美國隊長 - 的視頻。其中最新的一條是Barnes進入Rogers隊長的臥室並大聲喊道： “他俊美絕倫，他氣質出眾，他是 - 美國先生！”，似乎只是為了把Rogers隊長嚇到從床上掉下來，然後一臉迷茫的問，“Bucky，ＸＸＸ是怎樣 ？”全世界也同意Rogers隊長的的疑問：Barnes，見鬼啦？”*ＸＸ係電視台逼逼聲消音
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [introducing mister and mister united states](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955605) by [moonythejedi394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394). 

> 這是一篇百歲老人藉由社交媒體找回自我並重新贏回真愛的故事（時間線接隊二後，沒有內戰！沒有復仇二三四！！！）  
感謝原作moonythejedi394同意讓我翻譯這個可愛、逗趣同時令人感動的文。其中有許多社交媒體用語，我盡力翻譯啦，歡迎指正呦！

一方面，世界沒有料到冬兵的出現以及隨之而來的一切。在神盾局垮台同時，其所擁有的龐大資訊被公布在網路上，機密文件的曝露震撼了社會大眾。另一方面，隨著時間過去，漸漸塵埃落定，冬兵正準備探索世界。

首先，弄清楚‘推特’是啥鬼。

“這是社交媒體，”Romanova在他提問時解釋道。他們正在進行日常搏擊，但自從Stark給他手機以來，這個問題一直困擾著他。

“裡頭內建所有的社交平台，”鋼鐵人說。“油管、臉書、色拉布、推特。好好享受吧！”

然後他就留Bucky自己和那隻手機面面相覷。最初的十分鐘，Bucky甚至都沒能搞清楚要怎麼開機咧。

“人們利用互聯網建立友誼還有做其他蠢事。”

“為什麼？”他問道。她只是聳了聳肩。

“這很有趣，”Romanova說。“與老朋友聯繫，交新朋友，有些平台只是向你不認識的人推播隨機內容。推特上多半是些時事，因為一條推文你只能使用140個字符。”

“*嘰喳？”他複述，一臉你開玩笑。**（*Twitter意指一堆鳥吱吱喳喳的叫聲 - 所以你知道Twitter的圖案為何是隻鳥了吧）**

Romanova嘆了口氣，把原本舉起做戰鬥姿態的雙手放下收回。“你是想要對打還是讓我解釋互聯網？”

Bucky認真考慮了下。他不喜歡不了解事情，他懷疑這不僅是他在Hydra作為頂尖武器時造成的習慣。Steve說他以前就是這樣的。

“解釋互聯網，”他最後決定。

Romanova眨沒眨眼。她的確又嘆了一次氣，不過她點了頭，走下墊子。“用電腦示範給你看會更容易，”她說。“咱們走吧。”

說走就走，在接下來的幾個小時裡，Bucky坐在Romanova公寓裡的一台筆電前，學習何謂社交媒體。他知道如何使用筆電，在他屬於自我的時光裡，他也有很多時間使用手機，但他從來沒有發現過這一面。Romanova向他展示了Stark幫他在推特、估狗、還有臉書上創建好的帳戶，秀給他看如何在手機上使用這些應用程序，經過一段冗長又詳盡的社交媒體演進史介紹之後，她又給他講解了油管，並在湯不熱上建了新帳號，最後他們停在一個叫做‘Vine’的網站。

“這些是只有六秒鐘的有趣視頻，”Romanova解釋，同時點擊主頁上的第一個視頻。

**「Krispy Kreme甜甜圈我又來啦！」**視頻中一個黑小伙手拿一頂紙帽說著。然後那個男孩做了一系列令人印象深刻的後空翻，直到他的腳踢到商店的招牌燈並打破了它。

Romanova哼笑一聲。然而Bucky沒搞懂。

“這目的是什麼？”他問。

“為了好玩，”她回答。“這就是全部的意義所在。”

他看著她，眨了眨眼睛。她也眨眨眼睛看回來。

“好...吧...”他終於說道。

Romanova嘆了口氣。“讓我們再看看別的。”

接下來的一小時，他們都在看各式各樣的短視頻，到後來，連Bucky都放棄對這些行為追根究底，只顧著對這些荒謬搞笑的視頻傻笑。事實上，這就是Steve找到他們時看到的，Romanova正笑的露出一口白牙，而Bucky根本是在捧腹大笑。

“到底是怎麼回事，”Steve訝道，儘管他自己也忍不住跟著笑了。“你們在幹嘛？”

在Steve走進房間同時，Bucky坐起身，把視頻按了靜音，換上一本正經的表情看著Steve。Steve抬起一邊眉毛，揚起嘴角，Bucky就此破功。他突然嘟嚷一句“抖臀 - 迴旋！”然後瘋狂大笑起來。

Steve難以置信地看著他，然後轉頭看向Romanov。“妳又幹了啥好事？”

Romanova哼了一聲應道，“花 - 音 - 不 - 準。”

“什麼？”Steve重複道。

“噗諾啾！”Bucky大笑起來。

Steve在他們倆之間看來看去。Romanova笑得像個驕傲的老媽，Steve完全一頭霧水卻又忍不住開心。他走到他們身邊，俯身看向電腦屏幕。

“這是什麼？”他問。

“這是‘Vine’！”Romanova說。

“啥？”Steve再次問道。

“不要告訴我你對這些也一竅不通，”Romanova取笑道。

“看這個，”Bucky提高音量，並抓住Steve的手臂，將他拉下來坐在他身旁，點擊重播短片。

**「 [花音不準](https://vine.co/v/MQiKXAaJH0E)，」** 視頻開始播放。

至此，Steve隨Bucky探索互聯網的動作打開了新世界。他們又花了半小時在Vine觀看短片，最後，當Romanova隨機點擊滑鼠時，系統跑出了她最喜歡的一個博主。在Romanova點選這個博主Thomas Sanders最新發佈的一條視頻時，Bucky暗自決定他最喜歡的視頻絕對是‘花音不準’。

**「[你永遠得不到她！」](https://vine.co/v/OgZxi7W9tqD)** Vine開始播放，一個穿著像童話書角色的壞傢伙喊著。一個穿著粉色澎裙洋裝的女孩被他箝制在身前，他手裡還拿著一把刀 - 就像所有書中的反派那樣。

**「你為什麼要這麼做？」** 視頻裡頭顯然是英雄的角色問道。

**「因為 - 我愛你，」** 壞蛋說。

Steve笑了，Romanova也嗤哼一聲，但Bucky笑不出來。他左右瞟了瞟Steve和Romanova，既困惑又憂慮。這種內容怎麼能出現在網路上呢？用戶不擔心嗎？視頻結尾在男性英雄以新娘抱的方式帶著男性反派長揚而去，Romanova回視他，敏銳地皺起眉。

“怎麼？”她問。“那很好笑啊！”

Bucky沒說話。視頻開始重播，反派再次宣稱他對英雄的愛。Romanova再次皺眉，Steve瞥了Bucky一眼，決定隨機點選Vine。

“也許我們應該看點別的，”他打圓場。

“等等。”Romanova叫停，她的語氣嚴肅，“Barnes，你為什麼不笑？”

“那是......”他啟口，但不知該如何繼續。這樣引人忌諱的事怎能就這樣大喇喇放在網路上供人瀏覽？要是被條子看到了怎麼辦？或是被一些教會的權威人士發現舉報給警方？創作者甚至沒有遮掩面孔或名字，他很容易被查到然後被逮補！

“同性戀？”Romanova揚眉提問。

Bucky再次瞥了Steve一眼。

“給你更新一下流行文化，”Romanova解釋，“現今社會對同性戀群體的態度已經與四十年代不同。現在它是完全被接受和認可的了。”

Romanova對自己擰了下眉。“嗯，我是說大多數人啦。”

Bucky茫然眨眼，有好一陣子默然不語，他震驚，隨之而來的是困惑。他的眼神游移在Romanova和Steve之間，最後停在她身上。

“我不知道這件事，”他慢慢地說。

“沒關係，”她回應。“只是讓你知道一下，可別對這事說任何蠢話。”

“這個看起來很有趣，”Steve突然出聲。

Bucky回看他，然後將注意力重新放在筆電上。他刻意不再去看Steve。他不想讓他覺得奇怪。

**「[嘿，兄弟你想吃什麼？”“無辜的靈魂！”“一個百吉餅。”“Noooooo！”“兩個百吉餅。」](https://vine.co/v/eMbVnBFmlbU)**

他過去的記憶並不完整。他仍然遺失很大部分的人生，儘管多數時候那些都是Bucky並不想記住的，但他知道，有某些很重要的、他該記得的事卻始終沒有記起 - 在戰爭之前 - 某種與Steve有關的事。有時Steve會用一種無以名狀的悲傷表情看著他，每當Bucky問他是不是有哪不對勁，他總是微微一笑說沒事，然後默默走開。就像現在，Bucky正消化Romanova提供的新訊息，而Steve卻假裝忙著被新視頻逗樂，實際上他緊握著拳頭，肩膀僵硬。

那之後，Romanova終於要他們滾蛋，Bucky和Steve一道散步回他倆在復仇者大廈的樓層。並肩而行時，他倆之間保持一定的距離，然而，再一次地，Bucky感到莫名的不舒服與加倍的內疚 - 事實上他又沒做錯事 - 他確信他應該知道自己為何會有這種奇怪的感覺。

“晚安，Buck，” 回到他們共同的獨立樓層，在大廳分開走向各自的套房時，Steve站在自己的房門前說。

“晚安，Stevie，”他回答。

Steve瞥了他一眼，然後進門，自然的好像Bucky就是一直稱呼他Stevie一樣。可Bucky不記得自己何時開始這樣叫他，他甚至不記得他為什麼這麼稱呼他，他只知道他總是這樣做，當他們還是孩子的時候，這會讓那個金髮男孩露出微笑。

Steve的門在他身後關上了。Bucky也回到自己的套間，他走進廚房，靠在櫃檯邊。他掏出手機，盯著。

Romanova告訴過他谷歌強大的搜尋。所以，他點進去，然後在網頁輸入一些東西。通常他會相信來自Romanova的信息，但這一次，他需要確認一下 -

_ **\- 同性戀到底是不是正常的 -** _

經過一番搜索，他最後沈浸在維基百科網站，閱讀有關同性戀權利歷史發展的文章，讀到有關石牆抗爭、最高法院投票裁定同性婚姻沒有違憲、Harvey Milk - 美國史上第一個出櫃的政治人物、變裝皇后、人權協會等等等。他花了很長時間瀏覽這些資訊，直到一抹曙光打在窗戶上。

Bucky瞇眼看向窗戶和陽光。他回頭看了看手機，然後按下返回主屏幕鍵。下意識地，他點開了推特，在裡頭搜尋之前在維基百科上看到的相關短語。他又滑了好一段時間的手機，直到體力耗盡開始雙眼發酸。Bucky揉了揉眼睛，再度看向手機時，突然靈光一閃。

因為Hydra，他曾耗盡心力確保自己沒有留下一星半點的蹤跡。可現在，瞪著屬於他的推特帳號 - 這個帶著藍色標記的用戶名底下一片空白的帳號 - 他開始看到在互聯網上留下永存痕跡的吸引力。

Romanova教過他如何編輯推特。他敲了敲角落裡的小按鈕，然後輸入一條將永遠存在互聯網上的信息。他盯著那條文字，把它刪掉，重新編寫，然後又刪掉。

他真的得上床躺平啦，但他確定他現在就是想要落下痕跡。最終，他放棄了，他想寫點什麼，可又不確定到底想寫啥，所以他隨便發了條蠢文字，把手機丟到一旁，滾進自己的臥室，幾乎在腦袋瓜沾上枕頭前就睡著了。

\- - - - - -

Steve是被代表Tony Stark的手機鈴聲給吵醒的 - 由這傢伙親自演唱的美國國歌 - 荒腔走板到人神共憤的地步。他一面呻吟一面在床邊櫃上瞎摸，直到抓住他的手機，點擊接聽好讓鈴聲停止，並把它拿到耳邊。

“你想幹嘛？”他咕噥。

“你的刺客寵物剛剛在推特上獲得了一百萬粉絲。”

“什麼？”

他的手機在他耳旁響亮地叮了聲。他縮了下，把它從耳旁拉遠，瞪著屏幕。

Tony給他發了個鏈接。他點擊它，後知後覺地想到希望這不要又是八零年代流行歌手Rick Astley的音樂視頻（**譯者：某種惡趣味，有一陣子美國流行在論壇上貼看似正常的連結，結果點進去都是這位歌手的成名曲。**），幸好，出現在他眼前的是一條推文。

**@therealwintersoldier** **：請解釋我名字旁那個藍色的符號是啥意思。**

“這是他唯一發過的推特！而他的粉絲就漲到一百萬了！？”Tony用一種尖銳的聲音叫到。“我是說，沒錯，我給他建了個公開認證帳號，但在他發這條推文之前，只有一兩千人在追蹤他！”

Steve抬起一隻手蓋住臉。

“我花了三年才達到一百萬！我誒！操他的Tony Stark耶！”

Steve，一但累到不行的時候，說話是不過腦子的 - 現在Tony可知道了。

“不，Pepper才是那個操Tony Stark的人。”

手機那頭好一陣沉默。然後：

“講話給我注意著點，老頭，”Tony掛斷了電話。

Steve任手機落在臉上，長嘆了口氣之後還是把它拿了起來，對@therealwintersoldier點了點然後按下追蹤。儘管缺乏個人資訊與照片，但沒錯，Bucky的推特帳號的確有認證通過的藍色標記，Steve假設這是Tony的一片好心。當他回到推文頁面，他發現Bucky這篇發文底下已經有成千上萬的針對他問題的回覆，有些留言直白又調侃。這些傢伙既然相信這個推特帳號是冬日戰士本人所有，卻還有膽調侃他，互聯網真的是一個奇怪的地方。

當然啦，Steve可不會讓一般人搶走所有打趣冬兵的機會。

**@stevengrantrogers** **：** **@therealwintersoldier ** **這意味著眾神已批准你的用戶名。**

之後他就去睡回籠覺啦，但沒多久又被一個信息提示音吵醒。

**Stark：** ****

**你們倆個現在都有超過五百萬的粉絲，這下我非得祭出鋼鐵人的絕招來超越你們這五百萬的數字。**

Steve翻了下自己的個人資料，再去看了下Bucky的，然後倒回去繼續睡他的大頭覺。他現在實在沒有足夠的精力應付這芝麻蒜皮的小事。

\- - - - - -

幾個小時後，Bucky醒了。他淋浴，再次挑戰熱水存量的極限，儘管天花板上的電腦音一直不厭其煩地告訴他這裡的熱水不會用完。差不多兩個小時之後，他終於承認熱水獲勝！他走出浴室，一面第Ｎ次想著為何自己對熱水供應這回事如此執著。在他被九頭蛇監控時，淋浴指的不過是操作員所掌控的一條水管 - 冷水，當然 - 可他似乎真的很在意熱水使用多久後會開始變冷這件事。他穿好衣服，走進廚房看看有什麼可以當早餐，但最後還是被廚房檯面上的手機給引去了注意力。

他拿起手機，點開推特。他的眉毛因為震驚高高揚起。

“什麼…？”

他那天早上發的推文獲得了幾千個喜歡、轉發和回复。他試圖滾動瀏覽所有，但數量實在是太多了。不過，他只有一個回覆通知，來自@stevengrantrogers，而和他的一樣，這個帳號旁有一個藍色的標記。

“眾神批准了我的用戶名？”他喃喃道。

他查看了該帳戶的簡介。他皺了下眉，然後旋轉腳跟往外走。他一把拽開大廳另一頭的門，衝進Steve的公寓。

Steve站在廚房，在他旋風般進入時抬頭。

“Buck？”他問道，語調中的關切顯而易見。“有什麼不對嗎？”

“你有推特帳號嗎？”Bucky單刀直入地問。

緩緩地，一抹笑出現在Steve臉龐。Bucky揚起一側眉毛。

“眾神批准了咱的用戶名？”他一口咬定。

“那表示這個帳號的使用人確實是你，”Steve笑著解釋。

“我想我現在知道了，”Bucky說。

“有超過五百萬人在追蹤你，”Steve補充。

Bucky一時緊張起來。“什麼？”

“推特賬號，”Steve趕緊釐清並加重語氣解說，“不是真的在現實中追蹤你，只是推特上的用戶關注了你的推特帳號。這樣他們就可以在第一時間收到你新推文的通知。”

“噢。”

他們大眼瞪小眼地互看了一分鐘。最後，Steve點頭打破了沈默。

“我正在作華夫餅，”他說。

Bucky不記得他是否喜歡華夫餅。

“你喜歡，”Steve補充。

這讓Bucky再次擰眉。就像所有他重新學習的所有事物，說真的，他不喜歡自己喜不喜歡華夫餅都不知道的感覺。

Steve拍了拍凳子示意，Bucky謹慎走近。在Steve轉身繼續混合他的麵糊時，他才坐下。Steve用橡皮刮攪拌著麵糊，並將溢到兩側的麵糊刮回中間，如此反覆直到完全均勻。Bucky默默看了一會兒，然後突然脫口問了個問題。

“你對同性戀有什麼看法？”

Steve放下大碗。“啊？”

“有關...這個在現代已經不是壞事...”Bucky飛快補上一句。“不像過去那樣認定。”

有好一陣子，Steve只是那樣瞪著他。他眨眨眼，低頭看著手中的華夫餅麵糊，然後明顯吞嚥了下。

“我覺得現在這樣很棒，”他說，再次拿起刮刀。

Bucky注視他，努力思考著。“我不記得我的想法，”最後他說。這話不完全誠實 - 考慮到他現在的感受，他猜想當年自己對這回事應該抱持著相當開放的看法，但他希望Steve能告訴他。

Steve又不說話了。Bucky凝視他好一會，然後皺眉垂下目光。

“我想...你覺得沒差，”Steve終於回答。

Bucky抬眼看向他。Steve擰著眉頭，下巴收緊，耳尖微微泛紅。Bucky不記得Steve說謊的樣子，也不記得金髮男子凝眉、耳朵發紅代表什麼，但，他肯定Steve在騙他，天殺的，他希望自己知道到底是為什麼。

“真的嗎？”他說。

Steve點頭。Bucky低頭看著廚房檯面，擺出一副面無表情的模樣，同時努力回想任何Steve可能對他說謊的原因，他真正的想法是什麼，他曾經是個同性戀嗎？或者只是像Romanova說的，試著對未來這些是抱著積極正面的態度？還是他從未對Steve吐露過想法，而現在Steve不想讓他失望？他過度信賴Steve的看法嗎？

“你出來以後吃過藍莓嗎？”Steve問，打破了Bucky沈浸的思緒。

“呃...沒？”Bucky試探性地回答。

Steve向他笑了笑，然後轉向冰箱，從裡頭取出一盒新鮮的藍莓。

記憶猛地冒了出來。他常常這樣，被一些小細節觸發回憶，比如一盒藍莓。

“上次我吃新鮮藍莓的時候，你和我住在一起。”

Steve對他綻開一抹半是感傷半是不知名情緒的微笑。“唔，現在你可以隨時隨地享受它們了，”他回應，打開包裝然後在大碗裡倒入一把的份量。

可Bucky還是對這段突如而來的回憶感到莫名的違和，他皺眉思索。他記得這發生在耶誕節期間，他花了大量的時間在當地一家雜貨店工作，同時打地下拳擊來獲得足夠的金錢去購買食物 - 為了讓他和Steve享受一個豐盛的耶誕節晚餐。沒錯，Steve沒有家人，Bucky怎麼會不和他一起過耶誕呢？

“你為什麼和我住在一起？”他問道。

Steve在咬唇。Bucky的視線牢牢黏了上去，莫名的興奮感在他下腹蠢動。這偶爾會發生，他總是無視它，但現在，Steve在回答時猶豫不決，下巴不安地挪移，他雪白的牙齒陷在自己豐滿的下唇來回滑動，他咬得那麼用力，原本紅潤的唇色都顯出一抹白。Bucky嚥了嚥口水。

“我無處可去，”終於，Steve開口。“所以你讓我和你住在一起。”

“我這樣做？”

“是的，”Steve聳肩應道。“在我母親過世後，你收留了我。我們那時是最好的朋友。”

Bucky皺眉。“那時？”

Steve瞟了他一眼，又移開視線。他聳了聳肩。

“你還是我最好的朋友，對嗎？”Bucky一臉認真。

Steve抬眼看他，緩緩露出一抹笑。“是的，我當然是。”

Bucky肯定地點點頭。很好，問題解決。

Steve開始將麵糊倒入華夫餅機的烤模中。Bucky拿出手機，再次打開推特查看他那篇推文底下的更多回覆。最後他終於放棄 - 因為上百條差不多內容的回覆實在太多啦！然後他回到Steve發的那條推文按了讚。老實說他覺得互聯網上這種按讚的舉動超怪的，不過Romanova發誓這在正常不過。

他突然意識到Steve正在吹口哨。Bucky在他的手機和Steve之間來回看了看，然後揚起嘴角，偷偷按下發新推文的鈕。他記得推文可以選擇照片和視頻。他選擇了視頻，然後小心調整手機角度，好將鏡頭準確對著Steve的背影。

Steve繼續吹口哨。

“就快要烤好啦！”他宣布。

“Steve，”Bucky呼喚，他臉上的笑容越來越大。

Steve回頭看他，眉毛抬起。“安怎？”

“在室內吹口哨會招壞運喔。”

Steve的眉頭差不多要絞在一塊了。“你在拍我嗎？”

Bucky把手機鏡頭轉回去看了眼。“你怎麼發現的？”

“Bucky！！”Steve半笑半抱怨。Bucky結束錄像，輸入Steve的用戶名，然後把推文發出去。

Steve褲子屁股口袋裡的手機叮了聲。Steve越過肩膀往下瞟瞟自己的臀，然後懷疑地瞇眼睛看向Bucky。

“你幹了啥好事？”

“絕對沒有，”Bucky裝作無辜地應聲。“只是巧合。”

“我才不相信，”Steve斷言，從口袋裡掏出手機，劃開屏幕。“Bucky！”他再次大叫，在看到推特的最新推文通知時嗔怒交加地笑了起來。當Steve對他露出那種哭笑不得、拿他沒辦法的小模樣時，Bucky忍不住也噗哧笑了出來。他又偷拍了一張金髮男子的照片，不是拿來發推或做什麼，就只是因為現在他可以。

“你真是個混蛋，”Steve笑罵。

“那很可愛啊，”Bucky評論。

Steve揚眉。“你在說我可愛嗎，Buck？”

當他意識到他不知該如何回答時，Bucky聳了聳肩，垂下了目光。Steve哼哼一聲，搖了搖頭，移開視線。Bucky又回去看他的手機，發現推特通知 @stevegrantrogers 給他這則新推文按了讚。他高興地對自己微笑，為今天取得的新成就感到心滿意足。

幾個小時後，Stark在公共休息室堵到他，Bucky正在滑手機，觀看更多有趣的視頻。他抬起頭，看到那個較矮的深色頭髮男人一臉憤慨地瞪著他。

“什麼？”他冷靜地問，不受Stark的表情影響。

“怎麼做到的？”Stark質問。

Bucky對他眨了眨眼。“啥？”

Stark一手拿出手機，另一手伸指用力戳著屏幕。“你有將近1100萬推特粉絲，”他差不多是在冒煙了。“我都沒有1000萬粉絲！事實上我連950萬都沒有！”

“我應該像你這樣在意這個嗎？？”Bucky有些猶豫地問道。

Stark的雙眼以肉眼可見的速度在他的太陽眼鏡後頭越睜越大。然後他極緩慢地轉身，下一刻就像一陣風那樣衝了出去，捲過正走進來的Romanova，紅髮特工莫名其妙地看了一眼，然後走到Bucky旁。

“你做了什麼？”她問。

“有很多人關注了我的推特帳號。”Bucky聳聳肩回答。

“嗯，他今早把Steve吵醒也是告訴他這個，”Romanova喃喃。“他對自己有多少推特粉絲蠻熱衷的。你說很多是多少？”

Bucky切換到推特，檢視了他的帳號。“嗯，10.9。”。

Romanova揚眉，他補充：“百萬。”

她的眉毛倏地抬高。“一天內？”

“沒錯？”Bucky回答，帶著點疑惑。

Romanova聳聳肩。“這會讓他有點掛不住面子，”她評論，然後轉身走了出去。Bucky無所謂地聳了下肩，回去繼續滑他的手機。他頓了頓，盯著剛刷新的帳號底下，他的粉絲數已經從一千零九十多萬增加成一千一百萬，於是他在推特上搜了下鋼鐵人 - 他沒找到有藍色記號的鋼鐵人帳號，所以他改搜Stark，果然讓他找著了。他點擊Stark的帳號，然後打開一條新推文，把Stark標註進去。

**@therealwintersoldier** **：** **@tonystark ** **哇哈哈哈**

他發了推文，然後竊笑著靠回椅背，等著看好戲。過了好一段時間，他聽到遠處傳來一陣氣急敗壞的怒吼。

Romanova探頭進來。“你又幹嘛了？”她帶著點惱怒問道。

“我有一千一百萬粉絲，”Bucky沾沾自喜地說道。“所以我標註他發了推文。”

Romanova的眉頭凝在一起，慢慢搖搖頭。再度離開，邊走還邊搖頭。Bucky對當天的成就感到滿意，開心地回去繼續看Vine。

“ [克里斯，那是管大麻菸嗎？”“不，這是一支蠟筆。”“我報警了喔！](https://vine.co/v/iEeU3VE5iP0)”

\- - - - -

“這太荒謬了！我可是Tony他媽的Stark！”

“嗯嗯，”Pepper敷衍地哼哼，顯然根本沒在聽。

“這個傢伙有推才不到四十八小時！”

“一點沒錯，”Pepper同意。

“他的炒作手法和Donald王八蛋Trump一模一樣！我可以看穿他的伎倆！我是說Bucky，不是Trump，我會用更高明更狡猾的方法來打敗他！”**（譯者：fuck with the giant cheeto.幹掉這塊巨型奇多?我想不出更好的翻譯了...）**

“我知道，”Pepper回應。

下一秒她的視野突然充滿了Tony放大的臉。Pepper驚跳而起，把手機摔了出去。

“妳根本只是在玩Flappy Bird（憤怒鳥）！”他指責。

“我是在玩Candy Crush（糖果粉碎）好吧！而且我有權這樣做！”Pepper爭辯，她高高仰起臉龐，然後撿回手機。“我是一家價值數百萬美元的大型國際公司的執行長，我理當在休閒時間享受無腦手機遊戲。”

Tony滿臉不爽。“妳有在聽我說話嗎？”

Pepper張嘴無語。她吸了口氣，努力回想Tony剛剛在說啥。“你對Donald Trump有推特帳號很生氣。”

Tony挑起一邊眉毛，然後盤起雙臂交叉在胸前，向後靠。“嗯，那也沒錯，我和世界其他國家一樣，希望那隻狒狒不要再怨天尤人，可我剛說的重點不是這個。”

“我沒在聽，”Pepper承認。“我累了，我只想玩Candy Crush。”

Tony從她手中把手機抽走，快速在屏幕上刷了刷，然後把它遞到她眼前。“妳看！”他說。“看咩！”

她看了。這實際上就是個推特帳號 - 只是不是Donald Trump的，而是一個經過認證的用戶，沒有抬頭、有個人資料或圖片，就只有帳號名稱和三條推文。

“我們幹嘛要為這個推特帳號發脾氣？”她提問。

“那是Barnes，”Tony說。“他有1130萬粉絲。從昨天早上開始。”

“噢。令人印象深刻，”Pepper評論。

“我只有946萬！”Tony加重語氣。

“我還有200萬呢！”Pepper嘆了口氣。“所以你的重點是什麼？”

“不，不，不，寶貝，妳有298萬，”Tony糾正，邊說邊對她猛力搖晃著手機，讓手機螢幕在直向和橫向模式來回切換。“可Barnes只發了三條推文，其中一條還是在嘲笑我，然後他就有了1130萬粉絲！！”

Pepper奪回她的手機。她滾動螢幕看了Barnes的第一條推文，然後是第二條，最後第三條，再回頭去看第二條推文的視頻。這是Steve，他背對著鏡頭，而鏡頭焦點，很明顯是在他的屁股上，金髮男子正邊吹口哨邊烹飪。她按下了暫停，回頭看著Tony。

“為什麼這比我的睡前糖果粉碎時間更重要？”她用一種忍無可忍的語氣問道。

Tony高高嘟起的嘴可以掛**十斤豬肉** \- 就像一位年近四十的億萬富翁發現某人比他擁有更多推特粉絲這種小事時會做的那樣。Pepper對他揚揚眉，然後拍了拍她身旁的床墊。

“你可以冷靜點過來床上躺平嗎？”她問道。“然後我們就可以假裝一邊看Netflix，一邊讓你批評我的Candy Crush策略？”

Tony撇嘴，然後嘆氣，放棄似的倒進床鋪。她安撫地拍拍他的膝蓋然後回到Candy Crush，Tony在毯子下面扭動調整著位置好把頭放在她的肩膀上。

“JARVIS，打開Netflix，”他用任性孩子的語氣命令。

“這就對囉，”Pepper說，再次拍拍他的膝蓋。

“你想繼續觀看大爆炸理論嗎，先生？”JARVIS問道。

“我想看老友記，”Pepper說。

“是的，女士，”JARVIS說，Netflix開始跳轉。

“啊妳不是在玩Candy Crush，”Tony咕噥。

“是你在看我玩Candy Crush，”她提醒他。“反正沒幾分鐘你就會精疲力竭地昏迷，因為我很確定你從週三以來就沒有睡過。”

Tony皺眉。“今天星期幾？”

她快速地瞟了他一眼，然後回去看她的手機。“星期一。”

“我兩天前睡過。”

“那仍然太久了。”

Tony聳了聳肩。五分鐘後，他打起了小鼾。Pepper對自己微笑，繼續玩她的無腦手機遊戲，讓電視自己播自己的。

\- - - - - -

時間大約是凌晨三點。Bucky在推特上分享他喜歡的Vine視頻，當他收到Steve的短信時，正在觀看並轉發它們。

**roger roger：**

**Buck 已經凌晨三點鐘了**  
  
嗯，他就是這樣知道時間噠。Bucky直接忽視，然後另一條短信緊接而至。  
  
**roger roger：**  
**去睡覺**  
  
他不為所動，繼續轉發他一直在看的視頻串。

**roger roger：**  
**Buck 認真的 這對你健康不好 快去睡覺**

他終於回復了短信。他是自由的 - 不管是熬夜探索互聯網的奧妙，還是花大把時間嗑奇怪廣告短語的視頻 - 只要他想，他就可以。  
  
**來讓我睡啊**  
  
Steve好一會沒再發信息。Bucky回到推特和短視頻，繼續享受他的自由，大約十分鐘後，門開了。  
  
“好啦，”Steve宣布，雙臂交叉在胸前，用一種詼諧的表情看著他，“去睡覺吧。”  
  
Bucky揚起眉毛。“你打算這樣說說就能讓我乖乖去睡？”  
  
Steve拿出手機。Bucky靠過去看。  
  
“這是民意調查，”Steve告訴他，“你的推特粉絲希望你睡覺。”  
  
**@stevengrantrogers：大家覺得 @therealwintersoldier 應該一直看Vine到天亮或者該上床睡覺？**  
**・他應該去睡覺89％**  
**・不 11％**

Bucky怒目而視。他不喜歡他用推特來對付他。  
  
“關掉手機，上床睡覺了啦！”Steve當機立斷，一把抓住他的胳膊將他從沙發上拉起來。  
  
“你是對社會的威脅，”Bucky抱怨。  
  
Steve輕輕推了推他，Bucky往自己的床鋪倒去。“就算是超級刺客也需要睡眠，”他說。  
  
Bucky向Steve伸出中指。Steve哼哼一聲，往外走去。他聽到大門關上的聲音，隨即翻身打算把手機抓過來。  
  
Steve把它給偷走了。  
  
“小屁孩，”他打著哈欠嘟囔。  
  
他睡了幾個小時，直到某種生理需要將他喚醒。Bucky抱著枕頭呻吟，不想離開溫暖的被窩，不過他還是揉揉眼睛蹣跚起身，慢吞吞地蹭到浴室裡。在解決生理需求後，他覺得清醒許多，足以讓他想起他的手機，他睡前的記憶是Steve摸走了它。他暗自生氣了一會兒，隨即轉身出門，朝門廳另一頭的公寓進發。  
  
他在Steve廚房的櫃檯上找到了他的手機，而Steve還在床上，打著呼嚕。Bucky怒瞪著他，然後打開推特，按下直播，然後開始大喊。  


“他俊美絕倫，他氣質出眾 - ”

Steve被這吵鬧聲驚醒，猛地跳了起來，一陣手忙腳亂中，他被毯子堆絆住，然後在Bucky接下來的宣告中掙扎著滾落到地板。

“ - 他是 - **_美國先生_**！”  
  
“Bucky，他媽的搞啥？”Steve抱怨，擺脫了毯子站起來身來，全身上下只穿著一條四角短褲。Bucky的眼珠差點掉出來，他匆匆結束了視頻。  
  
“你是對社會的威脅，”他加重語氣重複道，堅決不去看Steve脖子以下的地方，把視線死死鎖在那堆睡得像稻草的亂髮上。他輸入Steve的用戶名來標記他，並在Steve瞪著他的同時發布了視頻。  
  
“你就只是為了要發推，”Steve輕聲指責。  
  
“不要偷我的手機，”Bucky警告。  
  
“現在是早上六點！”Steve抗議。“我三個小時前才讓你去睡覺！”  
  
“我不得不起床尿尿，”Bucky為自己辯護。  
  
“然後順便來到這裡，對我大喊大叫？”Steve問道，高揚起一邊眉毛，嘴角捲起表示懷疑的微笑。他從床邊櫃拿起自己的手機看了看，然後抬頭一臉不讚同地瞪著Bucky。  
  
**「他俊美絕倫，他氣質出眾 - 他是 - 美國先生！」**手機忠實地傳達Bucky的大喊聲。  
  
**「Bucky，他媽的搞啥？」**Steve的聲音在視頻中重複問句。  
  
“全世界都看到了我的內褲，”Steve板著臉說。  
  
“只有1100萬人，”Bucky糾正。“大約是全世界人口的10％。”  
  
Steve往後退到床鋪旁，並抬起手給Bucky做了幾個小時前他也才做過的手勢。

“我喜歡睡覺，你這個混蛋，”他說著同時轉身面朝下撲進床墊，落下同時中指仍然保持朝上。  
  
“不要偷我的手機，你個小屁孩，”Bucky回嘴，他都已經轉身要走了，卻聽到Steve迅速坐起來轉身。Steve雙眼直瞪著他，嘴巴微微張開。

“什麼？”他說。  
  
Steve搖了搖頭。“沒什麼，”他說，隨即再次躺下。  
  
“到底什麼？”Bucky堅持，朝Steve走了幾步。  
  
Steve用手肘撐起上身，像是在思考如何啟口。“我不認為你記得那些插科打渾...”他最後說道。“...混蛋和屁孩的事。”  
  
Bucky皺眉。他的確不記得。Steve點點頭，眼神移開。“你不記得。沒關係。”  
  
“我只知道...我總是叫你小屁孩，”Bucky語帶遲疑。  
  
“不，那是 - 算了，那不重要。”Steve咕噥。  
  
Bucky不喜歡一無所知的感覺。他一生中，已經有大部分的時光都處於渾渾噩噩的狀態，上帝保佑，現在，他能怎麼搞清楚就怎麼搞清楚。他走到床旁，一屁股坐下，戳了戳Steve的腳。  
  
“幹嘛？”Steve喃喃。  
  
“到底是怎樣？”Bucky堅持打破沙鍋。  
  
“我叫你混蛋，你叫我小屁孩，就是這樣，”Steve說。  
  
“可由來是什麼？”Bucky追問。  
  
“我們就是這樣叫，”Steve嘟噥著回答。“讓我睡覺啦。”  
  
“Stevie，我們在戰前的生活，我記得不到一半，”Bucky語氣嚴厲，Steve半仰起身，“我往往不明白自己為何會做出某些舉動，就像叫你Stevie或小屁孩，但我知道這些很重要。所以，告訴我緣由？”  
  
有好一會Steve只是在那眨著眼。最後他終於起身坐正，揉了揉眼睛。  
  
“那是我們第一次相遇的時候，”他終於開始娓娓道來。“在學校。那時我九歲，你剛滿十一歲，就像往常一樣，一些校園惡霸正在逼我交出午餐錢。你突然出現並把他們打跑，我責備你干涉屬於我的戰鬥，罵你混蛋。你則說我是個小屁孩，蠢到試圖打敗比我身材高壯兩倍的傢伙，而且還不懂得感激拯救我屁股的人 - 顯然，我那時是很需要被拯救。”  
  
Steve盯著他，緩慢地眨著眼。Bucky的目光飄向床角，他微微皺眉，拉下嘴角，思考著。現在Steve已經告訴他原因了，他能回想起那一刻，當他在Steve被打破嘴唇時衝進現場，那兩個壞蛋在Bucky展現實力揍歪其中一個的鼻子時衡量不值得為此惹禍上身而撤退。

“那我為什麼叫你Stevie？”Bucky乘勝追擊。  
  
Steve張嘴，然後閉上，垂下眼簾看著自己擱在膝蓋上的手。“下一次吧，Buck，”他安靜地說。  
  
“為什麼？”Bucky不死心。“有什麼比這要緊？”  
  
“沒什麼，只是我累了，下次再說，”Steve說著又躺了回去。

Bucky看著他把毛毯拉過肩膀，在脖子周圍塞好。Bucky記得這習慣打從他小時候起就有了；現在他們所住的室內空調溫度適中，Steve絕不可能感到寒冷，但他總是喜歡把毯子緊緊裹在身上，能多保暖就多保暖。以前Steve和他母親的公寓暖氣雖然能保護他們遠離酷寒，但並不足以保持舒適的暖和，就算Steve和他住在一起的時候，暖氣供應也沒有好上多少。

看著那個金髮人兒，Bucky回想起遙遠的年少，他記得，在寒冷的冬季，兩人在夜晚緊緊擠在一起，試圖在他們所有能疊加的毛毯下盡可能的保暖，Steve過去曾非常適合窩在Bucky胸前，他會把額頭埋在褐髮男子的頸窩，臉頰貼在張開的手臂上。思及此，Bucky奇妙的能肯定Steve現在也一樣完全適合他的懷抱 - 僅管這傢伙比他們孩子時更高更大隻。  
  
“我們睡在同一個房間，”Bucky突然發難。“用同一張床。”  
  
Steve再次抬起頭，他的視線停在Bucky肩膀。“天氣很冷，”他說。  
  
“天氣一直都很冷，”Bucky喃喃。  
  
Steve再次移開視線。“紐約很冷，”他語音平穩地回答。  
  
“意大利也很冷嗎？”Bucky問道，雖然他不知道他為什麼要問這個，只是，他記得他抱著大隻的Steve，而不只是血清之前的小個子。“在德國？我們去過的所有其他地方？”  
  
“到處都很冷，”Steve慢吞吞地回答，再次把頭躺回枕頭上。  
  
Bucky戳了戳他的腳。“你是不是有什麼沒告訴我？”他問道。“你為什麼不告訴我？”  
  
Steve輕輕回踢了他。“我什麼芝麻蒜皮的事都告訴你了，”他反駁。“我要睡覺。”  
  
Bucky放棄。他站起來，猶豫了下，然後朝門口走去。他最後越過肩膀回頭看了一眼 - Steve捲成蝦米狀藏在他的毯子下面，那彎曲的背脊彷彿要合適背後某個不存在的身軀 - Bucky默默走了開。  
  
他撲回自己床鋪，蜷在毯子底下，盯著天花板。他左翻側躺，又往右翻身，他瞪著門，覺得一陣寒意上湧，彷彿毯子已經不再溫暖，而是冷冰冰地貼著他的肌膚。他沒動，就那樣繼續瞪著門看了很久，最後他翻正身體，往上挪移著半坐起靠在枕頭上，撈出他的手機，開始滑。  
  
他點進自己的帳戶，播放那個有Steve的視頻。在Bucky闖入房間鏡頭時晃得很兇，Steve慌張想要起身結果摔倒，最後一臉困惑地慢慢站起。

大多數的回覆（已經有數百個回覆啦），基本上不是狼嚎就是口哨與調笑，網民們恭維Steve的內褲，並祭出各種各樣的性暗示，讓Bucky不高興地拉長臉。

有些人責罵他，Bucky，吵醒了美國隊長，一位用戶@ moonythejedi307特別指出：**“你可恥，他需要睡他的美容覺！”**

還有更多的留言是在感謝他發布它，另一個叫做@_june_clark的用戶說：**“你是這世界的恩賜，感謝你為社會大眾創造福祉，”**儘管Bucky不確定清早六點對Steve大喊大叫怎麼能算是創造社會福祉。

他又繼續翻了一會回覆，然後滑動屏幕回到視頻盯著。視頻無聲地巡迴播放，而Bucky就那樣循環看著Steve從床上滾落，再站起身困惑眨眼的模樣，努力想記起Steve沒有告訴他的到底是什麼。  
  
他轉向谷歌，搜尋他在史密森尼博物館看過的展覽，希冀那兒會有什麼能觸發他的記憶。他在那張自己大臉的照片上停留了很久，但仍然是一片空白。  
  
推特有新提示。他點過去，發現Steve回覆了視頻。

**@stevengrantrogers：@therealwintersoldier，而你竟說我是社會的威脅。**  
  
Bucky給這條推文按了讚，然後又回到谷歌。他有點累了，渴望答案，他輸入自己和Steve的名字作搜尋。  
  
搜尋跑出各式各樣的資訊。大多數是報章雜誌的報導，一些維基百科的信息和史密森尼展覽的相關。他翻到搜尋結果第二頁，發現一些湯不熱的博客，一些論壇和一些名為‘紅迪’的社交網站。Romanova沒有向他解釋這一個，所以他點擊了它。  
  
當他讀完它時，他的眉頭擰得越來越緊。紅迪的概念看起來很簡單，是一個讓匿名用戶發布問題和理論的論壇，有點像湯不熱，但他對正在閱讀這個帖子裡的論點完全毫無頭緒。他讀了三遍，到最後仍然搞不懂原帖是如何得出這個結論的，不過說真的，這對觸發他的回憶絕對沒半毛屁用。  
  
頁面上有一個分享按鈕。Bucky在困惑中決定向推特詢問這篇文章的意思。

**@therealwintersoldier：為什麼會有人覺得Steve和我是親兄弟？ www.reddit.com/r/CaptainAmerica/comments/has_anyone_considered_the_winter_solider_is_cap's_brother/**  
  
經過五分鐘得到許多推特網民無意義的回覆後，Bucky嘗試了更多紅迪的帖子。這些帖子大多都是些廢話，很多都像第一個帖子一樣古怪，還有兩個傢伙認為他和Steve是戀人。  
  
“我相當肯定Steve會告訴我的，”Bucky自言自語，然後退出了紅迪。他仰頭摔回枕頭，瞪著天花板，這下好了，疑問比他開始時還要多。有那麼一瞬，他覺得假如上述兩種理論不管有哪個是真的，自己都不會介意。不過，要是真的Steve應該會告訴他才對。  
  
他的手機叮了下，這次不是推特的提示音。他翻身側躺，臉頰壓著枕頭，發現一則未讀短信。  
  
**暴怒的小矮個：**  
**我警告你，紅迪這個社交軟體不適合搞不請楚狀況的人。除非你想找獸迷同好，否則最好不要輕易嘗試。**  
  
Bucky皺眉。他用谷歌搜索“*獸迷”。_（*獸迷furry：有裝扮成毛絨動物的癖好者。）_

  
當Bucky被搜尋結果驚得瞠目時，Stark又發了個短信。搞啥，現在這社會想裝扮成怎樣都不是問題啦？  
  
**暴怒的小矮個：**  
**不要谷歌那個詞！**  
  
太晚了。  
  
**我警告過你。**  
  
Bucky打了個寒顫，決定不再花時間在紅迪上頭，而是回去重新檢視他剛讀過的東西。

**暴怒的小矮個：**  
**順便說一句，你又上新聞了。**  
  
Bucky坐直，瞪大眼睛盯著Stark的文字。Stark又傳了一則短信，要他打開CNN。  
  
“JARVIS，打開CNN？”Bucky說道。“無論CNN是什麼？”  
  
“CNN是一家媒體公司，也被稱為有線電視新聞網。”  
  
對面牆上的電視打開了，螢幕出現一個穿著幹練裙裝的女人，用一種非常實事求是的語調對Bucky和其他觀眾說話，然而她話才說到一半，Bucky就開始大笑，而且一發不可收拾。  
  
**『在得到美國總統赦免之後，前納粹戰俘、被洗腦的Hydra特工James Barneshanan Barnes中士採取了一種不尋常的方法來適應現代世界：推特。他的推特認證由Tony Stark發布，在接下來的兩天裡，Barnes獲得超過一千萬的粉絲追蹤。』**

螢幕上出現了他的推特帳號名稱，以及之前他所發的第一條推文的圖片。

**『Barnes只發布了四條推文以及一些分享並轉發幾條視頻，但其中兩條推文是世界知名人物Steven Rogers - 也就是大家所熟知的美國隊長 - 的視頻。其中最新的一條是Barnes進入Rogers隊長的臥室並大喊： “他俊美絕倫，他氣質出眾，他是 - 美國先生！”，而這舉動把只穿著一條內褲的Rogers隊長從床上驚嚇到掉到地板上。』**

視頻出現在屏幕上並播放，Steve站起身時說的話被電視台把最後一個字消音了，同時他的整個下半身也都被模糊處理，只有一團淡淡的藍色證明他不是裸體。Bucky摔回側躺，哼了一聲。  
  
**『全世界看來也同意Rogers隊長的的疑問：Barnes，搞啥鬼呀？』**  


**暴怒的小矮個：**  
**恭喜，你爆紅啦！而且成功毀掉美國隊長的形象**  
  
Bucky花了點時間讓自己從樂不可支的狀態鎮定下來好回Stark短信。  
  
**哈！**  
  
然後他就再次大笑起來，電視上新聞仍在播報，不過對他來說都只是背景音。他聽到敲門聲，在他坐起身時Steve正好走進房間，一邊眉毛高揚，雙臂盤起交叉抱胸。  
  
“所以，只有世上的一小撮人看到是吧，蛤？”Steve不溫不火地嘲弄。  
  
“推特上的網民們共同的疑問是，為什麼Barnes能輕易進入Rogers隊長的臥室，有許多推文發表認為兩人目前住在一起，畢竟，Barnes現在是個自由人了。”  
  
“我是這世界的祝福，”Bucky應聲。  
  
“許多跡象顯示他倆不僅是住在一起而已 - ”  
  
“JARVIS，把它關掉，”Steve突然說。  
  
電視就在新聞播報員滔滔不絕的報導聲中關閉了。  
  
“怎麼了？”Bucky問，好吧，這下他有點擔心自己是不是玩過頭了。  
  
“沒什麼，”Steve回答得很快，“我只是不想繼續聽那個。”  
  
“我沒真把你惹毛吧？有嗎？”Bucky小心翼翼地問道。  
  
“不，不，並沒有，事後回想這事其實蠻有趣的，”Steve回答他，語速比平常急躁許多，“而且說真的，我覺得這樣打破大眾對美國隊長的刻板印象也挺不錯的。”  
  
“Stark也發短信給你了？”Bucky問道。  
  
Steve哼了一聲，點點頭。  
  
“所以...問題出在哪裡？”  
  
Steve搖頭。“沒有問題。別亂想，我來只是故意要嘆氣給你看的。”

Bucky眉頭揚起。“你就是專程來嚇唬我，讓我以為我搞砸了？”  
  
“抱歉啦，”Steve嘟喃。  
  
“算了，沒關係，”Bucky不在意地說。Steve開始轉身準備離開，他踟躕了一下，但還是什麼都沒說就走了。Bucky盯著他離去的背影，直到門關上，公寓裡一片沈靜。  
  
“JARVIS，”Bucky謹慎地說道。  
  
“是的，中士？”  
  
“剛剛Steve要求關電視時，CNN的播報員正準備要說什麼？”  
  
電視再次開啟，新聞播報員已經在報導其他新聞，螢幕閃了下然後跳回先前的畫面。  
  
**『推特上的網民們共同的疑問是，為什麼Barnes能輕易進入Rogers隊長的臥室，有許多推文發表認為兩人目前住在一起，畢竟，Barnes現在是個自由人了。雖然許多報導確實證明Barnes和其他復仇者一起住在Stark大廈，但網民們仍質疑Barnes為何能如入無人之境那樣進出屬於隊長的個人空間，許多跡象顯示他倆不僅是一起住在Stark大廈而已，網上現在盛傳他倆以室友身份同居中。』**  
  
“我不懂，這有啥，”Bucky喃喃自語。  
  
“這可能與Barnes中士以冬日戰士的身份回歸前一年，Rogers隊長在福克斯電視台發表的聲明有關。”  
  
“什麼聲明？”Bucky坐直了身體。  
  
電視上的新聞畫面換成了另一隻影片 - Steve站在Stark大廈外頭，穿著常服，表情帶著惱火。一支麥克風嘟在他臉前，這大概可以解釋他幹嘛一臉不高興。  
  
**『對最高法院裁判宣佈同性婚姻合法，您的看法如何？』**  
  
影片裡的Steve無奈地嘆了口氣，微微轉身看了下就在他身後的Stark大廈入口，然後轉回頭看著鏡頭正色回答。**「我想人們只想從我這裡聽到反對的言論，但我要告訴你們省省吧。假如我小時候，社會大眾不那麼冥頑不靈的話，我的日子會好過很多。」**

影片結束了，Bucky茫然地眨著眼，電視又恢復了新聞播報的畫面。播報員還在滔滔不絕，但他的注意力已經完全飄走了。  
  
“JARVIS，這意味什麼？”他抬頭朝天花板問。  
  
“我相信Rogers隊長在暗示，在1945年他冰凍之前，他或他認識的某人是同性戀者。”  
  
Bucky對電視眨了眨眼睛。“倒帶，”他說。  
  
屏幕上的影像重新顯示先前的影片，並開始倒帶。Steve的臉龐再次出現，表情不耐，眼神飄向左方，沒有看著鏡頭。“這裏，播放，”Bucky冷靜指示。  
  
**「假如我小時候，社會大眾不那麼冥頑不靈的話，我的日子會好過很多。」**

**『假如美國隊長暗示他與冬日戰士之間不只是朋友，而且已經恢復了的話，那麼早在他11歲的時候就已經開始了。』**  
  
“把它關掉，”Bucky突然說，電視隨即斷線。Bucky仍然瞪著屏幕，然而，他的思緒一片空白。  
  
“中士，我能幫您呼叫隊長嗎？”  
  
“不要，”Bucky嗓音嘶啞。他清了清嗓子，目光落在他的手機上。  
  
“我可以呼叫Romanov小姐嗎？”  
  
“不，”Bucky厲聲說道。“不要叫給任何人。我很好。”  
  
“好的，中士。”  
  
Bucky牙關緊咬，狠瞪著手機。現在看來，要是連天殺的CNN都能在全國新聞上公開討論他和Steve的關係，紅迪上那兩條帖子的論點也不是那麼奇怪了，。  
  
如果他想在網路上留下永遠的痕跡，現在這個肯定是無庸置疑。  
  
Bucky換上了運動服，然後前往離他樓層往下三層的健身房。裡頭沒人，現在是早上九點鐘，大概所有人要嘛已經做完了例行訓練，不然就是打算晚點再來。他把手機放到墊子上，開始打沙袋。  
  
Steve會告訴他的。如果他們不僅僅是朋友，Steve一定會說的，他不會讓Bucky自己透過電視和互聯網發現這件事，他會告訴他的。  
  
沙袋爆裂，沙子散了一地。Bucky放棄，一屁股坐到墊子上，雙臂抱住膝蓋，皺眉凝視訓練墊寶藍色的橡膠外皮。  
  
他知道，Steve有事瞞著他。當他記起某些事然後問Steve，他會提出差強人意的解釋，說明他為什麼從來沒有提過 - 就像他們曾經同居，睡在同一張床上好取暖 -  
  
“中士，隊長希望和您說話。我可以告訴他您的位置嗎？”  
  
Bucky眨眼思考著。他不記得任何東西，他腦海中僅有的那些記憶碎片現在看起來毫無意義。  
  
“可以，”Bucky回答，同時起身。“我剛好有事問他。”  
  
“他正在路上，中士。”  
  
五分鐘後，當Steve走進健身房，Bucky正雙臂抱胸站在墊子上等他。  
  
“所以，我看完了新聞報導，”Bucky趕在Steve說話前搶先開口。“我一直知道，有件特別的事情我始終沒有記起來，有關我們倆之間的...”他胡亂比著手勢，不確定要用什麼詞來表達，而Steve的臉色漸漸變得蒼白。“我原本很肯定，假如我們之間真有什麼的話，你一定會告訴我的。”  
  
Steve一言不發。Bucky再次盤起雙臂。  
  
“但你什麼都沒告訴我，”他下結論。“所以，你要嘛說實話，要嘛就騙我好了，但你要知道，就算我記憶不全，我還是看得出來你什麼時候在說謊，大概是因為我曾經是你該死的情人！”

“你想讓我怎麼辦？”Steve突然發難。“最開始時你連自己叫什麼都不記得，我怎麼能跟你解釋我們之間是什麼關係？”  
  
“也許你可以從我們**曾經上床**開始！”Bucky怒吼。  
  
“我怎麼確定你能接受得了？”Steve反問，他的音量隨著他繼續說話提的越來越高，Bucky的雙眼也越瞪越大。

“你想讓我說什麼，'**哦**，嘿，順便說一句，Buck，每次你用力**操**我的屁股或者親吻我的脖子時你都喜歡叫我Stevie，’ 或者，‘嘿，伙計，我都在咱們淋浴的時候**吸**你，因為這樣呻吟聲比較不會傳出去！’ 還是我應該告訴你，‘嘿，Buck，我知道你現在正在忙著應付過去，只是想讓你知道，我們之間不只是朋友，你可以順便接受一下這個事實？’

Bucky眨眼。Steve怒瞪他。  
  
“所以你想我怎麼說？”他厲聲質問。  
  
Bucky一時無言以對。現在輪到Steve盤臂抱胸，就像他們一開始兩相對峙的時候那樣。  
  
“從來都沒有適當的時機或合適的情境，你連童年生活的一半都沒想起來，我不想隨意把這些事情加諸在你身上，那不公平。”  
  
“你打算什麼時候告訴我？”Bucky問。  
  
“等你記起的時候，”Steve回答，語音低了下去。“假如你想得起來的話。”  
  
Bucky直瞪著他。他無法理解Steve怎能這樣對他，他怎能這樣對待他自己！為什麼他壓根沒發現！？

“就算我什麼都想不起來，我仍然知道你對我來說有多特別！”  
  
“我不會把這些事就這樣丟到你身上然後期盼一切能恢復原狀，”Steve低語。  
  
Bucky氣得結舌，眼睫顫動，半個字都吐不出來。他環顧四周，雙手舉到頭上抱著額際，試著搞清楚現在他到底想說什麼或做什麼；他對自己比對Steve更生氣，因為，他應該記住這個的！他應該想起這麼重要的事，而不是那些零散的碎片 - 什麼最後一次吃新鮮的藍莓，或者他們的公寓總是很冷 - 他和Steve之間才是他應該要記得的事情。  
  
他努力又努力地在腦海裡挖掘。但記憶並沒有奇跡般回到他身上。  
  
“這也是我選擇不告訴你的原因，”Steve安靜地補充。“因為我知道你會很沮喪。”  
  
Bucky試著看向他，想對他解釋，他是對自己感到不滿，而不是對Steve，永遠不會對Steve，但他組織不出隻字片語，而Steve也垂下了目光。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Steve悄聲道歉，然後轉身離開了。  
  
Bucky跌回墊子，盯著自己的手，突然間不知所措。他想不起來，他沒法想起任何事，Steve直接又尖銳的言詞讓他腸胃翻攪，但他的記憶卻如同頑石一樣牢牢鎖著不願對他開啟。  
  
伴隨一聲憤怒的狂暴呼喊，Bucky猛地起身，金屬手臂一拳打進牆裡。混凝土在他的猛力攻擊下破碎四散，他頭上的天花板傳出輕柔的提示音。  
  
“先生請您不要破壞大廈結構，而是把暴力發洩集中在健身房提供的設備上。”  
  
“**滾開**，JARVIS，”Bucky咆哮。  
  
“是的，中士。”  
  
Bucky想不起丁點和Steve之間的事，因為九頭蛇把一切都拿走了。九頭蛇肯定針對與Steve相關的記憶清除的最為徹底，因為Steve一直是他反抗的基石。在高架橋上那場伏擊戰後，在向他的處理人員承認他幾乎認出他的目標導致他們再度清洗他好把Steve從他腦海裡去除之後，Bucky仍然能靠Steve將自己從他們手中掙脫出來走向光明。然而現在，既使清楚Steve曾經對他有更多的意義，他仍然記不起任何一個他們相擁而眠的夜晚。  
  
“中士，您想讓我商請Romanov小姐前來，這樣兩位可以進行對打？”  
  
“我說，他媽的滾，JARVIS，”Bucky再次嘶聲。  
  
“先生明確要求我盡力阻止您破壞建築結構的完整。”  
  
“我操他的又不會把大樓弄倒！”Bucky暴躁大喊。  
  
“我相信您沒有這打算，中士，但是先生擔心，若您被憤怒支配了心神，先前的努力可能會前功盡棄。”  
  
“哦，我打賭他確切知道我發起狂來什麼樣，他是監聽我所有的對話嗎？”  
  
“並沒有，中士，此時此刻先生並不知道您的行為。這只是常規命令，當您或者任何一位復仇者成員擊打牆壁時，我會提醒大家不要這麼做。”  
  
Bucky瞪著天花板，半喘氣半從喉嚨滾出咆哮。最後，他決定去找一個新的出氣筒。  
  
“很好，”他喃喃。“我會讓寶貝牆壁自己待著。見鬼的那甚至連承重牆都不是。”  
  
“正如我所說，這是一個普通的常規命令。”  
  
“還真是多謝了，JARVIS，”Bucky諷刺地說道。  
  
“您聽起來非常激動。是否有什麼方式讓我能提供幫助嗎？”  
  
“除非你知道怎麼把我的記憶帶回來，”Bucky譏道。他猛揮了一拳，沙袋又破了。“哦最好是。”  
  
“健身房的左側有加固的沙袋。先生安裝了它們以供隊長使用，它們應該能承受您加強過的力量。“  
  
Bucky頓住。“你說為了誰裝？”  
  
“為隊長的使用安裝的，中士。”  
  
“Steve？”  
  
“是的，中士。”  
  
“Steve需要加固的沙袋？”Bucky異常平靜地問道。  
  
“是的，中士。這是他減壓的方法之一。“  
  
“他還做什麼？”Bucky立刻問道。這樣做可能有點作弊嫌疑，要人工智慧透露Steve的秘密，但話又說回來，Steve向他隱瞞70年前他們是情人的事實，對他也不公平。“當他有壓力的時候？”  
  
“他經常在屋頂抽煙。我會在他抽菸的時候給出強制性的健康警告，然而，他的體質被血清改變過，尼古丁對他幾乎沒有影響，同時他患上癌症的風險非常低。”  
  
“Steve抽菸？”Bucky重複。  
  
又一件他不記得的事。他也曾經吸煙嗎？他沮喪地怒吼一聲，朝著健身房左側走去，在那裡，有一個小區塊被燈照亮，幾個顯然是專門設計給Steve使用的沙袋就在那。他在其中一個沙袋前擺好姿勢，然後以他的金屬左手能用上的最大力氣狠命打了一拳。  
  
這顆加固的沙袋只是稍微晃了晃，並仍然完好如初。  
  
“您先前的提問我已經準備好答案。”  
  
Bucky停了下來，皺著眉再次仰望天花板。“什麼提問？”

一段錄音重播放出了他自己的聲音。 “除非你知道怎麼把我的記憶帶回來。”  
  
“逆行性健忘症領域的權威專家建議進行眼動脫敏和再處理，EMDR用於短期催眠、神經反饋、認知治療，職業治療和雙側聲音以改善健忘症。”  
  
Bucky呆瞪天花板，嘴唇微張。“我...我沒想到你真的試圖修復我的記憶，”他最後說道。  
  
“我有責任盡可能回答任何問題，中士。如果你願意，我可以尋找專門修復記憶喪失的精神科醫生嗎？“  
  
“不，”Bucky急忙反對，“不要，我已經受夠了醫生那些針戳和有的沒的測試刺激。”  
  
“如你所願，中士。”  
  
Bucky把視線移到沙袋上，不過並沒有繼續擊打。他思考著JARVIS告訴他的事情，然後問天花板：“真的有催眠術這麼回事嗎？”  
  
“是的，中士。美國心理學會報告催眠術是「針對各種疾病，包括疼痛、焦慮和情緒障礙的有效治療技術。」透過將患者置於完全放鬆的狀態，可以更容易地喚回被壓抑的記憶。 “  
  
“我沒有壓抑我的記憶，”Bucky咕噥，眼神飄向一旁，“它們被偷走了。”  
  
“它們在你的大腦某處。無論是你還是九頭蛇科學家都壓制了它們，這過程都是一樣的。“  
  
Bucky再次咬緊牙關，狠瞪著眼前的沙袋，發現自己被撕裂了。  
  
“你能施行催眠嗎，JARVIS？”  
  
“理論上。我是AI，因此可以立即學習催眠技術，但是，如果沒有專業人士在旁，我不會建議嘗試。“  
  
“你就像我所知的那樣專業，”Bucky低聲尖銳的說道。  
  
“那麼至少允許Romanov小姐或Roger斯隊長陪 - ”  
  
“好吧，Romanov，”Bucky打斷道，“不要告訴Steve！”  
  
“好的。我可以讓她在這裡或您的樓層與您會合嗎？“  
  
“我的樓層，”Bucky喃喃。  
  
在JARVIS說：”如你所願，中士。”同時，他轉身離開健身房。

不看一眼就把手機從地墊上抓起後，Bucky搭電梯回到自己的樓層。當他走出電梯時，他收緊了下巴，視線不由自主地落在Steve緊閉的房門，他強迫自己把注意力轉回正在走的路上，雙手插進口袋走回屬於他自己的房間。  
  
Romanova正坐在沙發上，仰頭望著天花板。她沒看他，直接問，“JARVIS說你有事找我。”  
  
“沒錯，”他咕噥，一屁股坐進沙發，視線仍停在地板上。“我想試試催眠。沒有別人在旁守著JARVIS不肯做。”  
  
Romanova歪了歪頭。“催眠？”  
  
“好讓我重拾記憶，”他補充。  
  
“誰來做？”  
  
“JARVIS。”  
  
Romanova揚起一邊眉毛，挪了挪位置好正面向他。“他是人工智慧，能做得到這個？”  
  
“理論上是做得到的，”JARVIS打岔。  
  
Romanova往天花板瞄了一眼，平靜無波的臉龐雙唇緊抿。“我不確定我喜歡這個主意，”她遲疑地說。“而且你為什麼找我不找隊長。”  
  
Bucky再次牙關緊咬，沈默不語。  
  
“所以這是因為隊長？”她很快反應。  
  
“妳到底幹不幹？”Bucky從齒縫迸出話語。  
  
Romanova往後陷入沙發靠墊，雙臂抱胸評估著眼前男人的狀況。過了很長一段時間，沈默延伸在兩人之間，直到她重新開口。  
  
“JARVIS，這樣安全嗎？”  
  
“理論上安全無虞”。  
  
“會不會進一步損害他的大腦？”Romanova繼續確認。Bucky移開了視線。  
  
“預估狀況顯示，催眠術的使用應當不會引發任何九頭蛇造成的控制反應，正如記錄所示，所有的腦控設置都已經成功解除。”  
  
“會弄亂他的記憶嗎？”  
  
“預估顯示不會。”  
  
Romanova安靜了一會兒。然後決定。  
  
“很好。那就做吧。”  
  
“中士，請您向後靠，放鬆身體，”JARVIS宣布。  
  
Bucky在椅子上調整位置，仰頭向後靠在椅背上，雙眼直視天花板，他仍有些僵硬，下巴緊繃。此時他的手機叮了聲。  
  
Romanova瞟了他一眼。Bucky稍坐起身查看訊息。  
  
**roger roger：**  
**嘿，我在那個你常看的網站上看到了這個，我覺得挺有趣的。https://vine.co/v/e5qeMqquUhP**  
  
Bucky抬頭看向Romanova。Romanova向他揚起眉。  
  
“慢慢來，中士，”JARVIS說。  
  
他點擊了鏈接。  
  
**「嗯，這傢伙手上是不是拿著巨大的金屬飛盤？」**

**「我可是美國隊長！」**  
  
Bucky皺眉，無比困惑。  
  
**「就是個手拿巨大金屬飛盤的蠢貨。」**  
  
他哼了一聲。  
  
“這啥啊？”Romanova嘟喃。  
  
“Steve傳來的，”他說。  
  
“Cap發這給你？”Romanova複述。  
  
Bucky點點頭，在視頻循環播放時扯唇輕笑，一邊搖搖頭，隨後將手機恢復鎖屏。“這只有Stevie獨有的幽默感才會覺得好笑，”他說。  
  
“我相信隊長只是想讓您振作起來，”JARVIS評論。  
  
“我有時候也不太理解他，”Romanova溫和地說。  
  
“讓我們繼續？”JARVIS問道。  
  
“好的，請。”  
  
Bucky清清喉嚨，往後靠在椅背，仰頭朝向天花板，同時閉上雙眼。  
  
“我準備好了，”他說。  
  
寧靜的弦樂曲透過揚聲器迴盪在空間裡，輕柔的音量不仔細聆聽幾乎聽不見。Bucky感覺房裡的溫度提高了幾度，JARVIS開始說話，它的聲音語調略有不同，帶著女人味，更柔和、富韻律並且慵懶，就像那種半睡半醒之間的枕邊細語。  
  
“你在一個房間裡。房間裡只有你，坐在椅子上。你很舒適地坐著，背部靠著椅背，雙腳平放在地板，你的皮膚溫暖，肌肉放鬆。深吸一口氣，吸氣7秒鐘，屏住呼吸3秒，然後吐氣7秒鐘，再屏住呼吸3秒。  
  
Bucky依其所言開始深呼吸。他意識到這種呼吸方式是種減慢心律的技巧，下回當他腎上腺素過多的時候他也會拿來用用。  
  
“你吸氣 - 深深的，空氣充滿你的肺部。你吐氣 - 慢慢的，你的思緒現在很清晰。專注在你的呼吸。一，二，三，四，五，六和七。一，二，三。一，二，三，四，五，六和七。一，二，三。”  
  
他能感覺心跳的頻率在下降。他的呼吸開始變得均勻，按照吸氣七秒，屏住三秒，吐氣七秒，再屏住三秒的速度規律進行。  
  
“放鬆身體。現在，從腳趾開始讓緊繃感剝離你的身軀。請向內彎曲你的腳趾，再放開它們。”  
  
Bucky依言照做，儘管他不確定這能不能成。  
  
“現在，將它們向上彎曲，然後放開。”  
  
他一樣照做，仍然不解捲曲腳趾頭如何能讓他放鬆。  
  
“壓力與緊繃已經從你的腳丫消失。現在請活動你的腳踝，往上彎 - 放鬆，往下彎 - 放鬆。”  
  
他的腳踝確實感覺挺舒服的。  
  
“現在，壓力從你的腳踝消失了。我要請你彎曲你的小腿再放鬆。”  
  
整個放鬆的過程持續著。JARVIS，一直保持比之前更輕柔，更女性化的語氣說話，指示他伸展然後放鬆身上每一塊肌肉，從他的腳趾慢慢開始往上至全身，甚至連他的金屬臂都沒放過。最後終於到了頭部，他扭了扭頸子，長長地呼出一口氣，愉悅地發現自己全身都鬆弛了下來。  
  
“壓力與緊繃已經完全從你的身體消失。保持眼睛閉著，現在，我要請你想像你所處的房間周圍。你坐在椅子上，雙腿舒適地在身前伸展。在你面前有一張桌子，桌子上有一個相框。不用煩惱裡面是什麼相片，只要專注在相框架子上。”  
儘管Bucky感到有些疲憊，還是按照AI的指示去想像。  
  
“告訴我，你看到什麼。”  
  
他沒想到會要自己說話，不過他腦海中想像的畫面足以讓他回答這個問題。

“桌子是方形的。它是棕色的，小小的。相框是黑色的，木頭製的。”  
  
“現在，再次放鬆。深呼吸，吸氣 - 吐氣。相框裡頭有一張照片，是你在前往英格蘭參戰前和別人的合照。你看到了什麼？”  
  
他的思緒立刻變成了一個影像，一張他好像真的見過的照片浮現了出來。  
  
“我看到我自己，穿著軍服，”他說道。他的語氣也很柔和，語音有些含糊，幾乎就像JARVIS現在的說話方式一樣。“這張照片是在我搭船前往英格蘭之前拍的。”  
  
“誰和你在一起呢？”  
  
“Steve。”  
  
“他看起來長什麼樣？”  
  
他腦海中的畫面變得更加清晰。“他比我矮。穿著他最好的上班襯衫，吊褲帶，和大衣外套。他的嘴唇有傷，因為他早些時候又打了一場架。”  
  
“這張照片是什麼時候拍的？”  
  
“那時是1941年12月。”  
  
“現在，想像自己正在向後傾斜。讓你的思緒漂移。吸氣 - 呼氣，在你的腦海裡，站起來轉身。在你身後的牆上，有另一張你和Steve的照片，比剛剛那張更年輕些。”  
  
Bucky依AI所說的想像著，他腦中浮現的照片果然是他們倆青少年時的樣子。  
  
“你看到了什麼？”  
  
“我和Stevie，午餐時在校園裡。學校剛剛獲得一台時髦的新相機，Letterman小姐正在拍攝每個人的照片。我們坐在老核桃樹下背面，我們在躲Georgie Finch和Liam Elliot，這兩個傢伙在肖想Stevie母親放在他午餐袋裡的糖漬蘋果。”  
  
“他們得到糖漬蘋果了嗎？”  
  
“才沒呢。Stevie和我分享了。“  
  
“現在，吸氣 - 呼氣。在你前面是一個長廊。當你走進去時，你會在左側看到另一個相框，但這一次，照片裡只有Steve。你看到了什麼？”  
  
“他正坐在我們的聖誕樹旁邊，”Bucky毫不遲疑地回答，甚至連想都不用想，記憶就那樣自然而然地浮現。“那幾乎不能算是一棵樹，那顆小小的冷杉就在雜貨店大拍賣裡。我用十美元把它買下，Stevie高興得要命，因為他從孩子時就不曾有過一顆真正的耶誕樹。他穿著一套我以前的舊睡衣，正在打開一件禮物。”  
  
“禮物是什麼呢？”  
  
“是一本寫生簿和幾隻鉛筆。不是什麼時髦的東西，就只是兩支鉛筆，不過它們的尾端都有很棒的橡皮擦。”  
  
“是你送他的嗎？”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“他說什麼？”  
  
Bucky露出如夢似幻的微笑。“他說他會讓我給他擺姿勢。說他要給我畫張裸體素描。”  
  
“你們有嗎？”  
  
“有啊。”  
  
“後來怎麼樣了呢？”  
  
“我不覺得他有完成。因為我們都分心了。”  
  
“因為什麼呢？”  
  
回憶源源不絕地湧出。他故意挑逗地展現肌肉讓Steve在警告他停止胡鬧的同時忍不住噗嗤笑開了，然後事情很快變成兩人滾倒在沙發上，接吻和更多親熱。Steve一如往常那樣紅霞遍佈，他們幾乎忘了要保持安靜，不過那天他們很走運，隔壁那位尖酸的老太太去探望孫兒不在家，而另一側的公寓沒住人。  
  
“我一直抱怨好冷，然後叫他過來溫暖我。”  
  
“現在，吸氣，中士，呼氣。你轉身，在你身後有另一張照片。這是你初次親吻某人。你看到了什麼？”  
  
“是Stevie，”他說，一副理所當然的模樣。“那是他的十五歲生日。我告訴他我愛他，試著讓那句話聽起來像是兄弟間的友愛，但我大概露了餡還是怎樣的，因為他吻了我。”  
  
“描述一下這個場景。”  
  
“那時大約已經凌晨一點了。我們坐在火災逃生梯上，我從我爹那裡偷了幾根香煙讓我們抽，我們正在看煙花。我摟著他，因為他很冷，他總是很冷，我說 '我愛你' ，他看著我的眼睛，問我是像朋友那樣還是別的意思？我想我沒說話，就只是那樣回視著他，然後他就突然靠近並吻了我。”  
  
“有人發現嗎？”  
  
“沒有。我們都很害怕，但從沒有人發現過。我最初在新兵訓練營時，把信寄到他家都假裝是寄給他姐妹，但我們都知道他沒有，那是給他的。我們用Susan做他的化名，我儘量避免過多描述，以免審查員發現那些情書其實是寄給我的好哥們，而不是女朋友。在我乘船去英格蘭之後我們就斷了聯繫，我寄的信都掉了，他寄給我的信也都不見了，從那時起一切都丟失了。再後來就是我被俘虜。”  
  
“吸氣 - 深深地，呼氣。你轉身，沿著長廊往前走，你的左側有另一張照片。這是你第一次看到血清後的Steve。你看到了什麼？”  
  
“他找到我的時候，我還有點神智不清。我被綁在輪床上，他幫我鬆開那些該死的皮帶，把我像一個布娃娃那樣拉起來扛在肩上。我一開始並沒有認出他，但他正在檢查我，查看我的傷勢之類的，我突然反應過來說 'Stevie？' 他回應 '我還以為你死了。' ”  
  
Bucky輕笑出聲，帶點感傷，以及事後憶起的懷念。“我說 '我還以為你應該更小隻。' ”  
  
“那你對他變大隻感覺怎樣？”  
  
“我才不在意那個。我們逃出那鬼地方，回到基地後，所有人都參加了慶功宴，慶祝美國隊長在阿札諾英勇救援成功。在一切喧鬧落幕之後，我去他的帳篷找他。我的營帳和其他人設在一塊，但他的在大食堂後頭，就在Carter特工以及歌舞女郎們的營帳旁，不過那會沒半個人在，所以我就溜了進去。我們談了一會兒，他不停繞著這個話題打轉，當下我很火大，因為他注射血清時我不在那裡，你知道，反正我把他抓過來接吻。那大概驚到他了，因為我們親完之後，他連直視我的眼睛都辦不到，只能支支吾吾的問我，現在他整個變了模樣，我對他的感覺是否依然。”  
  
“那你怎麼告訴他？”  
  
“這對問題對我來說連屁都不是。我才不管，我就是這樣告訴他，然後我再次吻了他。”  
  
“吸氣 - 吐氣，繼續深呼吸。一，二，三，四，五，六和七。一，二，三。一，二，三，四，五，六和七。一，二，三。你轉向另一側，右面牆面上有另一張照片。這是你第一次和Steve在一起。當時你們在哪裡？”  
  
“你是指嘿咻嗎？”Bucky問天花板。  
  
“是的，中士。當時你們在哪裡？”  
  
“他和他媽媽的公寓，在他的房間裡。他患了流感，已經轉成了肺炎。他媽媽人在醫院值夜班，她請我幫忙照看他，因為她確信我的陪伴對他來說很有效用。我努力保持希望，因為如果他死了，我不知道會做出什麼事，大概從頂樓直接跳下去吧。”  
  
“你那時候幾歲？”  
  
“我十八歲，快十九歲了，他十七歲。”  
  
“那是什麼時候？”  
  
“一月。天殺的史上最冷的一月。大雪整個月都沒停。那樣嚴寒的天氣對他的健康總是很不利，會加劇他的哮喘，讓他更容易染病。”  
  
“發生了什麼事讓你們在一起？”  
  
“天氣很冷。我們一起躺在床上，他因為高燒全身打顫，可我總覺得他有開始降溫。他媽媽很擔心他這次會撐不過去，我告訴過你，對吧？”  
  
“是的，你確實說過。你也擔心嗎？”  
  
“是啊。我總是害怕。但我試著讓他保持精神。他開始談論他擔心如果他死了，他母親該怎麼辦的話，因為靠她的薪資加上Stevie打零工賺的錢和他父親最後一點的撫恤金都很難支付租金了，可我那時對他可能死去這事連想都不願去想，所以我開始吻他，事情很快變得激烈，然後就一發不可收拾。他媽媽在清晨五點回到家，那時他睡得正熟，而我一下就醒了，我馬上起床，讓一切看起來像我是睡在地板上。當她走進房間，發現他已經退燒時開心得不行。”  
  
回憶奔騰，Bucky自顧自地笑了起來。“他醒來之後，我告訴他他的燒退了，這傢伙竟然笑著打趣說他的燒一定是被我捅走了。”（譯者：fuck it out of him...瞬間ABO哈哈）  
  
“深吸一口氣，持續七秒鐘。屏住，再慢慢吐氣，七秒鐘。你繼續在長廊往前走，你左手旁是另一張照片。那天Steve開始和你住在一起。發生了什麼？”  
  
“那天也是他母親的葬禮。當我向他提議可以和我一起住的時候，他還堅持說他可以靠自己繼續住在原處，因為他討厭成為別人的負擔，他想照顧好自己。但我告訴他他不必總是如此。我可以幫忙，我會和他在一起，直到時間盡頭。”  
  
“接下來發生了什麼？”  
  
“他從他和他母親的公寓打包收拾好，過來和我住在一起。我的地方有兩間臥室，我們把Stevie的東西放在第二個房間，但除非有人來訪，否則他就睡在我的房間裡。當只有我們兩人的時候，一切無需假裝，你懂？”  
  
“吸氣 - 呼氣。在長廊盡頭有一扇門。你打開它，裡頭是你的臥室。它是什麼樣子？”  
  
“它很小。床鋪是一張二手的加大雙人床，我在一場車庫傢俱拍賣會買的，包含床架、床箱、彈簧床墊，整套只要三十美元。買到那張床我可得意了。可沒多久我們就發現那張床會嘎吱作響，最後我們只好都在淋浴的時候辦事。無論如何，水聲能掩蓋聲響。五斗櫃是我從小就有的，我還把我名字的首字母刻在底部的抽屜裡，因為我七歲的時候，我爹給了我一把小刀，我做的第一件事就是在我的五斗櫃刻字。房間的壁紙有點剝落，印得是那種老奶奶風格的重辦玫瑰花案。Steve曾經描繪它們當作練習，可我一直覺得那難看死了。地板磨損得很嚴重，床底下有塊木板還鬆脫了，有時候我們會把凡士林和錢藏在裡面 - 尤其是那些我打地下拳贏來的錢。當然，還有張地毯，原本是Steve和他媽媽住的時候放在Steve的房間的，我們拿來鋪地順便蓋住那塊鬆脫的木板。”  
  
“還有其他傢俱嗎？”  
  
“沒了。就只有床和五斗櫃。我原本有張書桌，被我拿去賣掉好修理散熱器了。”  
  
“你轉身走出臥室。你站在你的公寓裡。你眼前能看到什麼？”  
  
“這是客廳。廚房就在旁邊，我們臥室和假裝是Stevie臥室的那個房之間有一間浴室。這間公寓很小，但曾經有很長一段時間，它就是我們兩個的家。”

“客廳裡有什麼？”  
  
“舊沙發，一張曾經屬於我爹的皮革躺椅。我搬出去的時候我媽給了我，因為我小時候我爹就死了。角落裡放著Sarah的留聲機和收音機，以及她的搖椅 - 雖然那張椅子我們從來誰都不給坐。之前那場車庫拍賣我還買了張醜斃的地毯，本是放在我房間的，Steve搬進來之後就挪到客廳。對了，那邊還有張小咖啡桌，我用來放雜七雜八的文件用。”

“還有其他東西嗎？”  
  
“沒有。對了，我們在臥室門旁立著一根棒球棒。因為曾經有人闖進隔壁醋栗太太家的關係。當然她的名字不是真的叫醋栗啦，那是我們給起的，因為那女人老是酸溜溜的。反正呢，有次有人闖入她家，我們聽到她大喊求救，Steve立刻就想跑出門去幫忙，我都還來不及下床咧，而這傢伙只穿著一條內褲其他啥都沒，我不得不抓住他好阻止他，否則他胸上那些吻痕就要給醋栗太太看光啦！總而言之，我穿好上衣後從衣櫥裡頭撈出球棒然後衝到隔壁，給那狗娘養的狠狠當頭一棒，剛好趕在那混蛋逼老太太打開保險箱的時刻。她過世的時候留了一筆錢給我們，所以她也不是真的那麼壞。除了，要是她發現我們是同性戀的話立馬就會報警抓我們以外，都還可以。”  
  
“你在那裡度過很多時間嗎，你和Steve？”  
  
“是的，”Bucky回答，然後再次陷入回憶中輕笑。“如果你知道我在說什麼的話，沙發不像床那樣吵。”  
  
“你提到淋浴。為什麼會在裡頭度過更多時間？”  
  
“因為淋浴水聲能蓋過其他聲音。我們一次大約能有20分鐘的熱水，如果是在深夜或中午的話可以有三十分鐘。我們可以幹更多有趣的事。”  
  
“吸氣 - 呼氣。你站在客廳裡頭。收音機正在播放柔和的音樂。你在躺椅上坐下，慢慢向後靠。吸氣，一，二，三，四，五，六和七。屏氣，一，二和三。呼氣，一，二，三，四，五，六，七。屏住，一，二，三。繼續呼吸。慢慢地，意識到你掌下的椅子扶手。你的腳踩在地面上。慢慢地，意識到你的膝蓋、你的臀部，你的背部和頸部。你很放鬆，你的呼吸緩慢而穩定。你能意識到你的身體。感覺手臂下椅子布料的觸感，感覺你的脖子向後仰躺在椅背。慢慢地，慢慢地，恢復清醒，然後 - 睜開你的眼睛。”  
  
Bucky幾乎沒意識到JARVIS正在引導他逐漸脫離催眠狀態，不過當AI命令他睜開眼睛時，他真的睜開了，然後緩慢地眨著眼。Romanova就坐在他正對面，她整個身體都向前傾，手肘擱在膝蓋上，目不轉睛地看著他。  
  
“你覺得怎麼樣？”她問道。  
  
Bucky張開嘴，然後停了下來，他的目光落在地板上。  
  
“你在說話。只是提醒你一下，你和JARVIS的對話我都聽到了。”  
  
他敷衍地點點頭，講真的他一點也不在意。他腦中的回憶仍然只是一些畫面，就像JARVIS描繪的照片那樣零碎，但無庸置疑地，他現在記起了之前不記得的東西 - 那些九頭蛇真正想從他腦中連根拔除的東西。

“這次療程是否成功，中士？”JARVIS問，他的聲音再次恢復正常。  
  
“是的，”Bucky咕噥，雙眼仍盯著地板。“是啊。謝謝。”  
  
“我的榮幸。如果您想做第二次嘗試，我隨時服務。”  
  
Romanova在研究他。他不用看她也知道紅髮特工正在仔細觀察他。  
  
“你覺得怎麼樣？”她重複問道。“還好嗎？”  
  
“很好，”他回答。  
  
他能清楚憶起房間壁紙的花案、與Steve的初吻、第一次說‘我愛你’，還有Steve把他從阿札諾救出的景象。所有的畫面都如此清晰，嘎吱作響的雙人床，所以他們在淋浴時或在沙發上做愛，而且經常得站著做；Steve的哮喘使他在冬天容易染病，還有那張在Sarah去世後從未被使用過的搖椅。  
  
“你想和隊長談談嗎？”Romanova小心地問道。  
  
Bucky抬手揉臉，手掌往下蓋住嘴巴的同時雙眼狠瞪著地板。  
  
他記得所有這些。然而，他對Steve的感覺為何絲毫未變？

“或者，和我談談？”Romanova要求。  
  
他瞥了她一眼，視線又回去瞪著地板。他往後靠著椅背，試著釐清思緒。  
  
“我沒感覺不一樣，”最後他下結論。  
  
Romanova歪頭，看著他。“你期待什麼？”  
  
“我不知道，”他喃喃，“突然發現原來我愛他那類的，我猜。”  
  
現在，紅髮女郎揚起了眉毛。“你沒有嗎？”她質問。“你真的需要想起所有這些事情才知道你愛誰嗎？”  
  
他看著她，眼神探究，就像她剛剛那樣。“妳又知道什麼？”他謹慎求證。  
  
“我知道我信任三個人，”她回答。“隊長，克林特，還有你。”  
  
他有些驚訝地眨眨眼。“我？”  
  
她聳了聳肩。“你是我以外唯一經歷過紅房子那種事的人。其他沒人知道那是怎樣的。”  
  
Bucky看向別處，欲言又止。Romanova站起身，雙臂交叉盤在胸前。  
  
“我懂，對於像我們這樣的人來說，沒人看得到我們脆弱的那一刻，”她對他說，“沒人知道我們的弱點，沒人知道我們身上發生過什麼，沒人知道我們的秘密或珍藏的回憶。而，假如有那麼一個人，能真的懂你的一切，那就是你希冀能發生最好的事。”

Bucky沒有出聲回應，她離開了房間。後來，他再次拿起他的手機，看著方才Steve發給他的短信，卻沒有真的看進去，Romanova剛剛的一席話讓他陷入思索。  
  
他沒覺得有什麼不同。他的感覺和之前一樣。一直以來，他都不願觸及自己的情感層面，無論事情大小，他總是能閃則閃。他並沒有真正想過他對Steve的感受，沒認真思考過。  
  
他再次點擊Steve發給他的鏈接。短視頻播放，接著不斷重播，然後Bucky複製了鏈接，切換到推特，寫了一條新推並未經思索就把這連結貼進去一起發佈。最後，他回到前一天幫Steve拍攝的視頻，就是他在做藍莓口味華夫餅的那一個。他試圖搞清楚 - 在經過這麼久以後，第一次，他終於想探究自己到底是懷抱怎樣的心情去拍攝這段影片。

Steve一直在吹口哨。Bucky想都沒想就把鏡頭焦距對準在Steve的屁股上，事後來看，他才意識到那顆屁股在鏡頭裡看起來是多麽美妙。

**「這些差不多要好囉，」**影片裡的音頻忠實傳達他們的對話。  
  
**「Steve。」**  
  
**「幹嘛？」**  
  
**「在室內吹口哨會招不幸呦。」**  
  
Steve轉過身來，露出一朵帶著小小疑惑的笑花，然後他皺起眉頭。Bucky按下暫停鍵，仔細研究金髮男人眉心之間的摺痕，還有右邊嘴角微微揚起的模樣。  
  
他覺得很開心。  
  
**「你在拍我嗎？」**  
  
**「你怎麼知道？」**  
  
**「Bucky！」**  
  
Steve的笑聲從手機揚聲器傳出，兼具羞惱和被逗樂，視頻結束，轉回到開頭等待他再次按下播放。  
  
他覺得很開心。他的胃部翻滾，愉快的泡泡直上胸口，他感覺自己充滿了想要暢笑的情緒，就快要爆炸。Bucky試著釐清，試著找出自己為何如此快樂，Steve對他做了什麼使他感覺如此愉快，但思緒像滑過指尖的泡沫，他抓不準，他無法定義愛的感覺。  
  
“JARVIS，”他說，在最後一次試圖了解盈滿他心間的情感是什麼，“愛上一個人是什麼感覺？”  
  
“我很遺憾地說，我不知道，中士。”  
  
Bucky點點頭，預期到要嘛是這個答案，不然就是某種教課書式的定義。他很快樂。他說不出緣由。但看著暫停在屏幕上的畫面，Bucky想，也許，這就足夠代表一切。  
  
“或許問問隊長本人會得到更好的答案？”  
  
“可能會，”Bucky喃喃道。  
  
天花板響起了提示音，Bucky抬起頭，發現門口頂端亮了起來，就像在指引他走向該走的方向。  
  
“我確信隊長會很樂意為您解釋。”  
  
Bucky怔怔地看著門板好一會。然後，他把手機扔到咖啡桌上，跟著燈光的指引走出自己的公寓，來到Steve門前，他敲了敲門。  
  
將近有一分鐘無人回應。Bucky差點想走，但隨後門開了，Steve冒了出來 - 全身上下只圍著一條浴巾。  
  
也許Bucky不懂自己光是看著Steve做華夫餅就滿心歡喜代表什麼；也許他不懂為何他在記起他和Steve之間的事情之後心情仍然沒有什麼不同；但現在，他絕對很清楚他激動的老二代表啥個意思。  
  
“呃，”他吶吶，視線黏在Steve胸上無法移開。他還濕濕的，一滴水珠懸在他粉色的乳頭上，戀戀不捨，直至墜地。  
  
“不好意思，”Steve彬彬有禮地說，他退後一步，邀請Bucky入內，“我得去穿個衣服。”  
  
“沒關係，”Bucky咕噥著踱步入內。  
  
Steve轉身朝他的臥室走，可Bucky已經等不急了。  
  
“JARVIS能夠催眠人，”他說。  
  
Steve停步，回頭，揚眉看著他。  
  
“催眠對治療健忘症很有效，”Bucky緊接著補充，他的聲音越來越小。  
  
沈默蔓延在他倆之間。Bucky瞟了Steve一眼，發現他嘴唇微張，蹙眉直瞪著他。  
  
“他讓我想像一個房間，還有相框啊相片那些的，”Bucky繼續，對該說什麼有些無措。“他一開始先描述一些模糊的東西，譬如，第一張照片是我在出航前與某人的合照，然後我就想起了你和我在Stark博覽會上拍的那張照片。”  
  
直到此刻他才憶起那是Stark博覽會。  
  
“然後，他開始更具體地描述照片的內容，有點像引導我去回憶。譬如...”Bucky吞嚥了下，視線移回去看著他的腳。“譬如我第一次吻某人。第一次做愛...”他再次清了清喉嚨。“...我們第一次做愛。”  
  
Steve定在原處，呆瞪著他。Bucky感覺自己的臉在發燙，他開始絮絮叨叨。“我還是沒記起全部，就只有JARVIS催眠引導出來的那一些，但我記得我們公寓的樣子。譬如，那難看的壁紙、你媽媽的搖椅，還有你說的淋浴那回事是怎樣。”  
  
因為Steve還是什麼都沒說，Bucky只好努力找話填補沉默，而這並不難，因為，他的思緒一但開閘，就源源不絕地噴湧而出。  
  
“我不確定我應該有什麼感受，但我知道我覺得很高興，就像現在，我也很高興。昨天，做華夫餅，很開心。前天，Romanova向我展示互聯網是什麼的時候，你進來了，我們一起看Vines，也很快樂。”  
  
他有些艱難地嚥了嚥口水。“你很開心，在我看來，”他說。“就像，每當我想到什麼美好時光時，我都會想起你，不只是戰前的生活，即使只是像製作華夫餅那樣的小蠢事也一樣。每次只要在你身旁，或者只要是想到你，我都覺得很高興。我曾一度覺得自己不可能再重拾歡笑，但我是的，只要和你在一起。”  
  
在沉默中，Bucky深深看著Steve那雙碧藍的眼瞳。Steve的喉結在喉嚨裡滾動了下，吸引了Bucky的注意，他突然想起別的。  
  
“我記得你的脖子很敏感。”Steve合上嘴，牙齒咬著唇瓣。“在戰爭之前，親那邊的時候我都得特別小心，除非是在冬季，你可以穿高領毛衣掩蓋痕跡。我記得你真的很喜歡我親你的頸子。”  
  
Steve再次明顯地吞嚥了一下。Bucky向前邁了半步。  
  
“我不知道我應該感受到什麼，Stevie，”他低語，“但我知道我信任你。和你在一起我很快樂。沒有你在身旁總很冷。我想這意味著，無論如何，只要我們都在這裡，在一起，我們都會很開心。”  
  
“我沒想到...”Steve用氣聲說。他沒把話說完。  
  
Bucky對他頷首，然後轉身朝向門口。  
  
“等等，Buck。”  
  
他迴身，Steve已經移動到他面前。他抓住他的肩膀，把他拉進，然後把嘴唇壓在Bucky的唇上，他僵住一秒，隨即反應過來，抬手摟住Steve的小腰開始回吻。  
  
Steve的嘴唇溫暖，有點小裂。他皮膚上的水還沒乾，直到水氣滲透到自己的衣服裡，Bucky才意識到他倆身軀正緊緊地壓在一起。

“你最好穿上衣服，Stevie，”Bucky抵著金髮男子的唇瓣低喃，“否則這會開啟一場不同以往的記憶之旅。”  
  
“我覺得那會很棒。”Steve輕聲說。

一股興奮的顫慄自尾骨流竄而上，Bucky將環抱Steve的雙臂收得更緊，他的舌頭在Steve嘴裡攻城掠地，此刻他的理智早已拋到九霄雲外，他的胸腔脹滿難以形容的情緒，那洋溢著幸福美好的感覺也許就是愛。

他雙手往下，握住Steve的髖骨，一個施力，就輕易地將Steve抬起；Steve在Bucky將他抱起往臥室前進時配合地張開雙腿纏在他的腰間，他們相擁著，朝向一張不會嘎吱作響的床鋪 - 此時此刻，沒人在意它到底會不會吵。

他有點粗魯地把Steve放倒在床墊上，期間沒停下親吻，他只花了兩秒退後些許好把上衣脫掉，Steve在同一時刻忙著處理他的下半身。那些可愛的手指們在他的下腹前努力對付Bucky的牛仔褲，把他拉靠近好解開他的鈕扣然後拉開拉鍊。Bucky跨在Steve健美的大腿上，在那優美的頸子上飢渴地吮吻，雙手貪婪地探索膜拜身下美好的軀體，就像他七十年來從沒碰過他那樣熱烈地索求。

\- - - - - - -

溫暖的陽光緩緩掠過城市天際線。Bucky和Steve蜷縮在毯子下，Steve的背貼在Bucky胸口，他的頭埋在Bucky頸間，臉頰靠在Bucky伸展的手臂上。他們的腿糾纏在一起，Bucky的右手放在Steve腹部，另一隻手放在Steve左邊。他們展開身體互相包裹，就和他們在30年代的孩童時期做的一樣。他們都半睜著眼，嘴角帶笑，心滿意足。  
  
“我們甚至不必擔心'醋栗夫人'，”Bucky溫柔耳語。  
  
Steve的笑容逐漸擴大。“你知道嗎，我已經記不起她的真名是什麼。”  
  
“Lydonberry，”Bucky喃喃道。“Gloria Lydonberry。”  
  
“是嗎？”Steve低聲說。  
  
“是啊。她還好啦。“  
  
Steve哼了一聲，在Bucky親吻他的頭頂時，重新綻露笑容。  
  
“Stevie，”Bucky抵著那一頭金髮嘟喃，“你知道我最喜歡這個世紀哪一點嗎？”  
  
“什麼？”  
  
“我們不必擔心任何人。如果我們想的話，甚至可以結婚。“  
  
Steve輕笑。“你想結婚嗎？”  
  
Bucky看著他，一抹狡猾的微笑緩緩在臉龐漾開。Steve扭轉頸子抬頭回視著，眉毛上揚。  
  
“你在向我求婚嗎？”Bucky厚著臉皮問道。  
  
“在我的想像中是你會問我，”Steve反駁，以同樣賴皮的語氣。  
  
“好吧，**嫁給我**，行唄，你個小屁孩。”  
  
Steve發出一記快樂的哼聲，親了親Bucky的鎖骨，然後說：“當然，你個混蛋。”  
  
Bucky大笑出聲，低頭攫住Steve的唇瓣熱烈地吻他。Steve被吻得軟綿綿，再次窩進Bucky懷裡將後背牢牢貼在愛人胸膛。他們就保持這樣的姿勢好一會，直到Bucky突然戳了戳Steve的屁股。  
  
“安怎？”Steve喃喃。  
  
“我們現在也可以昭告天下，承認我們是一對，想要結婚。我們不必再隱瞞假裝了。“  
  
Bucky語音中的興奮一覽無遺，Steve笑著伸手往床邊櫃上抓住他的手機。他打開推特，啟動相機程式並轉過機身將鏡頭朝向他倆。Bucky咧嘴一笑 - 就是那種當你歷經許久終於得償所願時才會在臉上展現的那種笑容。  
  
“Bucky和我要結婚囉，”他對鏡頭說，然後發佈了視頻。  
  
Bucky親親他的後頸。“愛你，Stevie。”  
  
“也愛你，Buck。”  


  
\- - - - - - - 

**『就在上週，美國隊長和J. Bucky Barnes中士創造了歷史，當時兩人在隊長的推特上發布了一段短片，宣布他們訂婚了。無論是事先計劃還是完全巧合，這條宣告正好是發佈在6月1日，也就是LGBT驕傲月的開始。儘管兩人都沒有做出進一步的評論，不過Barnes仍繼續幾乎每天在他的推特上發布視頻-裡頭最常見的就是隊長，而且標註為“可愛”。這些視頻包括11秒的隊長打鼾，試圖在煎鬆餅時做藝術，還有在看電影泰坦尼克號時感動流淚的畫面。然而，我個人最喜歡的還是目前的翻譯-視頻“他俊美絕倫，他氣質出眾，他是-美國先生！』**  
  
“ JARVIS，暫停。”  
  
新聞播報畫面暫停。Tony看著辣椒。  
  
“不行，”她笑著說，“你甭想再講那些要打敗史蒂夫和巴基的話題。”  
  
“操，”托尼憤憤地哼氣，  
  
辣椒再次笑了起來。但隨後她神奇地摸出她的手機，開起錄影，然後將鏡頭對準正在對暫停 電視畫面嘟嘴的托尼。  
  
“嘿，寶貝？” “  
  
嗯？” “  
  
我**懷孕**了。”  
  
托尼臉上震驚的表情讓她發出一串銀鈴般的笑聲。二十分鐘後，標籤_＃鋼鐵寶寶_的數量在推特上飛速增長。

TBC。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冰棍們身體力行閃瞎眾人大業

**後記‧三個月後**

“所以，不知怎的，這三個月我發佈了那麼多你的可愛事蹟，還是沒讓社會大眾相信你是妥妥的同性戀。”Bucky狀似隨意地對Steve說。

“嗯哼，”Steve哼鳴。

“我發起了一個投票，讓大家決定我要不要發布一段三秒鐘的美國隊長吸屌視頻。”

“嗯嗯，”Steve發出睏倦的聲音回應，然後軟綿綿地伸出手，胡亂拍著Bucky的臉。Bucky笑了起來，噗通趴到Steve身旁的枕頭上，咱們的金髮睡美男仍舊拒絕睜眼，所以Bucky戳了戳他的臉。

“寶貝，”Bucky呼喚，再次戳著愛人白皙的臉蛋。“醒來呦。”

“不要，”Steve咕噥。

“但是St～eeeeeve～”

“操你，”Steve追加了一句。

“娃娃，計劃是我操你。不過你得醒來計畫才能實現。”

Steve發出一聲模糊不清的呻吟，然後翻了個身，拉起毯子蓋住頭臉。Bucky朝他的手機揚了揚眉。

“我是不是講過很多次，你們的小屁股隊長是史上最會耍賴的小混蛋？”他大聲對著鏡頭說。很顯然，他正在推特直播，大概有九百萬人正在觀看。“他連醒一下讓他最好的男人操他都不願意。如果我提議要和你們嘿咻，你們難道不會立馬清醒嗎？”

為了證明他言之有理，他把相機鏡頭往下挪了點照到他半裸的健美上身。唔，他是全裸沒錯，不過有條毯子遮住了他的重點部位，所以沒人能確定他實際上和他出生那天一樣光溜溜。

“Steve，來嘛，已經七點囉，”他加把勁。評論現在冒出一連串的當然要啊啊啊還有操我吧之類的鬼叫，不過他現在有更重要的事要做，無暇理會。“你平常一小時前就起床了。”

“今天是星期六，”Steve抱怨，“星期六是放縱日。”

“顯然，他的意思是吃東西和健身上的放縱，”Bucky對推特眾人說。

“而且你昨晚幹過我了，”Steve嘟喃。“九次，還是十一次，我忘了，哎滾開啦～～我要睡覺～～”

“你還好意思說我講話露骨，”Bucky乾巴巴地說。

Steve發出另一記難以理解的哀鳴，然後再次翻身，徒勞無功地對Bucky的手機做了個無力的撈抓動作。顯然，Bucky把它拿到Steve伸長手臂不能及之處，而且還趁機撓了他肋骨一下。Steve發出一聲嗤笑，因為那搔中他的癢處，所以他只好放棄奪取手機並讓棕髮男人過來睡覺的計畫。鑑於Bucky已經在他旁邊躺著了，他的計畫至少有部分得逞。

“你要壓扁我了，不能呼吸，混蛋，”Bucky抵著Steve亂澎澎的金髮抱怨。

“撐住，”Steve說，他就像隻特大號的章魚那樣纏在Bucky身上 - 一隻少了四隻腳並且擁有神級翹臀的章魚。

“這就是我每天早上醒來的樣子，現在你們知道了吧！”Bucky對著手機的方向說道。

“你愛死這樣了，”Steve直言，一邊滿足地蹭著他的下顎。

“你是不是足夠清醒，我們可以嘿咻啦？”

“還沒，”Steve否認，話雖如此，這小王八蛋卻正在把Bucky的耳垂吸進嘴裡。Bucky發出一種和Steve類似的滿足嗡鳴，他模糊地意識到Steve的手在移動，直到手機突然被奪才發現上當。

“嘿！”

“再見，推特，”Steve對鏡頭說道，結束了直播。

Bucky對Steve揚起眉毛，Steve揚眉看回去。“你好像蠻清醒的嘛，”他打趣道。

Steve在他的嘴唇印下一個吻，把那萬惡的手機朝地板的方向扔去，然後趴回原先的位置，沈沈攤在Bucky身上，臉蛋埋進Bucky頸間，並再次發出愉悅地哼鳴。“給我兩秒鐘，我可以立即昏迷。”

Bucky才不會給他兩秒鐘咧。他猛地伸出魔爪襲擊Steve的肋骨，開始撓他，讓Steve噴笑出聲然後扭身翻滾想要逃離，Bucky撲到他上方，跨騎在他身上壓住他，繼續搔癢大業。Steve笑得更厲害，試圖抓住他的手抵抗卻徒勞無功，直到Bucky停下攻擊攫住Steve的手腕將它們拉到Steve頭上釘住。

Steve揚起眉毛和嘴角。“玩得很爽喔，”他諷道。

Bucky壞笑，搖了搖壓在Steve髖骨上的臀，還刻意舒了口氣，表明他有多享受。“我覺得你現在已經醒了，”他宣佈。

“有嗎？”Steve反駁。“你八成是在做夢。”

Bucky俯身吻他，悠長而緩慢，極盡挑逗，到Steve忍不住拱起身軀往上蹭時又退了開。“不對喔，我確定你很清醒。”

“你故意的，”Steve抱怨，“回來這裡。”

“現在你總算對睡覺以外的事情有興趣啦 - ”

“那是誰的錯？”

“我今天有計劃，你知道 - ”

“我很確定你今天的第一個壞念頭是把我操到下不了床。”

“好像有點太狂哦，你不覺得嗎？也許我的計畫是先把你舔開 - ”

Steve掙開Bucky對他雙腕的箝制，摟住棕髮男人的後頸，把他拖下來在唇上啄了一下。“計劃排後面，”他欲求不滿地喃喃，“先操我。”

“哇，你終於變成原始人囉，”Bucky抵著他的唇取笑。

“Buck - ”金髮男子不依了。

Bucky開始認真吻他。畢竟，Steve說得沒錯，他的確計畫從操翻他的金髮美人開始這美好的一天，而今天可有很多活計等著他們呢！所以他最好趕快付諸行動。

大約三個小時的熱烈活動後，他倆都性滿意足，身心舒暢，愉快地依偎著彼此，儘管如此，Bucky可沒忘記他們今天是有正事噠，很可惜，這正事並不包含花上好幾小時在床上擁抱他的摯愛 - 不管洋溢著性愛滿足餘輝的Steve有多迷人可愛都一樣。

“嘿，”他說，戳了戳金髮男子的肋骨，“來吧，我們真的得起床了。”

“再五分鐘，”Steve討價還價。

“我們有活要幹啊，Stevie。”

“嗯嗯 - ”這就是Steve的回答，然後這傢伙翻到Bucky身上巴住，再次進入纏人章魚模式。

“有婚禮籌備的事在等我們呦，”Bucky在那一頭金色亂髮中掙扎發聲。

“哦，對誒，”Steve含糊不清地說道。“我們要結婚喔。”

“我確定我應該沒把你的腦子幹出來，Rogers。”

“閉嘴啦，Barnes。”

Bucky吻了吻他的額角，然後推著Steve的肩膀讓他坐起。“好啦，甜心兒，我們有地方要去啊。”

“好嘛，”Steve哼氣，不情願地從他身上爬起。當Steve滾下床，走向他的壁櫥，Bucky坐起身，如過去三個月每天早晨那樣愉悅地欣賞Steve挺翹的裸臀。

“天佑美利堅，”他感嘆。

“那個笑話已經過時了，”Steve抱怨。“你一週要說四到五次！”

“但這個屁股真的太棒了！”Bucky堅稱。Steve朝他揚眉。“每天我都感謝上帝賜與你那個屁股，Stevie，這無與倫比的美臀值得讚頌。”

Steve不以為然地哼哼，轉身面對他的壁櫥。“我都不知道我是怎麼同意和你結婚的，你太可怕了。”

“互聯網認為我很棒好唄。”

“那互聯網可以和你結婚，”Steve越過肩膀回頭嘲道。Bucky靈光一閃於是開始尋找他的手機，趕著在Steve穿上內衣褲前找到它。他從床邊探出身子，發現它就在床邊櫃底下，Bucky迅速打開推特點擊拍照。此時Steve已經快套好內褲了，不過他可愛的屁屁還有一大半露在空氣中，謝天謝地。他將輸入標籤#天佑美利堅然後發佈。

Steve躺在某處的手機叮了聲。

“你剛剛是不是在推特上貼了我的屁股照？”Steve質疑，快速拉上內褲同時啪地一聲放開鬆緊帶。“又來？”

“當然沒呀，”Bucky睜眼說瞎話。

Steve翻了個白眼。“我發誓，如果你又發布我的屁股裸照然後還加上天佑美利堅的標籤，我就要和你離婚。”

“我們根本還沒結婚！”Bucky抗議。Steve向他扔了一條內褲，他笑著接住。“我們準備了，差不多三個月那麼久吧！”

“還笑，你個混球，”Steve說。“Pepper大概五秒內就會打電話給你，對你又一次公然張貼裸照生氣。”

“我賭五分鐘，”Bucky不在意地揮著手。“她還有孕期荷爾蒙得煩惱。”

在他的手中，他的手機開始尖叫“_**警告警告你的老闆來電警告！**_”

Bucky嚇了一跳，反射性地把手機扔到房間另一頭時Steve捧腹大笑，並在Bucky抱怨著爬起抓回手機接聽時沒良心地持續嘲笑他。

“是的，Pepper，我知道我答應過我不會再發布Steve的裸照在互聯網上，是的，我知道露屁股也算裸照，是的，我知道這是本週第二次了，是的，我一點也不抱歉。”

手機那頭好一陣沈默。Bucky皺起眉頭，不確定地看了自己手機一眼，確認道，“哈囉？”

“我打電話來是要提醒，你們和婚禮策劃師約好的時間是半小時前。”

“靠，”Bucky咒了一聲。

“這是懺悔你的不準時還是本週第三次在網上發布Steve的屁股照？或眼下有什麼我還不知道的事嗎？”

“啊，等等喔，我們正在過隧道，喔 - 收訊不太好，抱歉，我會 - ”他隨即掛斷了電話。

“還真是成熟哦，Buck，”Steve乾巴巴地評論。

“_**警告警告你的老闆來電警告！**_”手機又響了。

Bucky沒回嘴。“動作快，穿上衣服，我們要在教堂見婚禮策劃師。”

“通常你都是告訴我快點脫掉衣服。”Steve沒放過耍嘴皮的機會，不過還是扯出他的襪子穿上。

Bucky撈起Steve扔到床上給他的內褲，蹦跳地套進，然後從衣櫥裡挖出牛仔褲和襯衫穿上。綁好鞋帶後，他拿出一把西格爾半自動手槍、五把戰術刀，妥善收進他身上各處的武裝皮套中。以前他離開大廈時會攜帶更多武器，曾幾何時，身上沒十把刀、兩把步槍和四套雙手槍，他是哪兒也不會去的。現在他免強能接受在身上少藏兩三把槍就出門。在這趕時間的當頭，Steve接受了Bucky又在短靴裡塞了一把加強型德林加袖珍手槍的行為，難得沒有提出異議。今天是個好日子。他們要去見他們的婚禮策劃師，他們要上教堂。所以Bucky也壓下了想要穿上防彈背心的慾望，改套上他帥氣的皮夾克。

“我猜你打算開皮卡而不是騎我的哈雷？”在他倆踏出臥室時Steve問道。

“沒錯，”Bucky回道，檢查手機同時假裝沒看到來自Pepper的四個未接來電和十二通新短信。“以八月天來說今天有點起風。”

他倆默契地忽略Bucky當天根本還沒出門也沒查過氣象的事實。他略過Pepper的又一則短信，並在打開公寓大門時牽住Steve的手。

Stark正在門外，做出準備要敲門的姿勢。“Pepper要我來轉告你不要他媽的再發布Steve的裸照，Barnes！”隨即轉身走出大廳。

“我是這個世界的祝福！”Bucky在他後面喊道。“Steve的屁股是世上最美妙的存在！”

Steve在翻白眼同時無法阻止紅暈在他臉上漫開。“我覺得你的老二才是世上最美妙的存在，”金髮男子溫和而深情地表示。

“我什麼都沒有聽到！”Stark從電梯裡喊道。

“等等，停住電梯！”Bucky緊接著喊，同時拉著Steve的手，在電梯關上之前擠了進去。

“JARVIS，天殺的讓我離開這裡！”Stark對著電梯大叫。

“Bucky的老二絕對是一件藝術品！”Steve大喊，一手在嘴巴旁邊凹成杯狀。

“Steve的屁股是劇院級的！”

“Bucky比米開朗基羅的大衛像更漂亮！”

“大衛像醜死了，隊長，這不難擊敗！”

“Bucky比你更帥！”Steve大聲回嘴。

“操你！”Stark怒喊。

“我剛做完！”Bucky喊回去。

“JARVIS，為什麼這該死的電梯動也不動！？”被Steve和Bucky堵在電梯裡讓Stark非常不爽。

“Barnes中士要求我暫停電梯，”JARVIS宣布，語音愉悅。

“也操你，JARVIS，”Stark長吁短嘆。

“Steve的屁股比大衛像的更漂亮，”Bucky告訴Stark。

“我很清楚，”Stark嘟嚷，“我比我想要的還要多次看過他的屁股蛋！”

“這是一個令人驚嘆的屁股，”Bucky堅稱。

“我已經被強調很多遍了！”Stark憤憤地說。

Steve靠在Bucky的肩膀上，笑得喘不過氣。

“世界應該看到更多，”Bucky提醒Stark。

“在過去三個月裡，世界已經見過它很多次了，”Stark諷刺地回覆。他拿出手機證明，“我相信他的屁股登上網路已經超過四十次了。對，四十二次！”

“那還差得遠哩，”Bucky評論。

“為什麼你不是那種佔有慾爆棚的類型？”Stark質疑。“就像，認真的，你應該是那種有人膽敢瞄那顆美國翹臀一眼你就會進入全副冬兵模式的類型，可不，你把它分享給全界！在推特上發布四打次！”

“四打是48，而不是42。”Steve回嘴。

Stark仰頭望向天花板，一臉生無可戀。“佔有慾，我在問你Barnes的佔有慾，你回答我什麼？這什麼爛回答。”

“我不認為上帝會回應你的祈禱，”Bucky指出。

“操你，Barnes，”Stark硬梆梆地說。

“你不是我的菜，”Bucky語氣不屑，並在Stark憤怒哼氣時進一步嗤他。

“我是每個人的菜，”Stark強調。“老子很有錢好唄。”

“我也有錢，”Bucky提醒他。“Steve也有。我又不需要你的億萬美元。”

Stark瞇眼瞪他，然後氣沖沖地大步走出電梯 - 因為此時電梯剛好停住並打開了。“停止在互聯網發布Steve的裸照！把這當作送給Pepper的生日禮物吧！“

“Steve的屁股是禮物！”Bucky追在他後面喊。

“給你的！”Stark在電梯門關上的那一瞬間回喊。

Bucky嘟起嘴。Steve對他挑眉。“什麼？”他防衛地說。“你的屁股是禮物沒錯。”

Steve再次翻白眼。“我想離婚。”

“我們甚至還沒結婚，Steve。”

“你拆散了這個家庭。”

“這個家庭是由你、我和你的珍寶屁屁組成的嗎？”

“很顯然，應該是由你、我和我們的推特粉絲組成的。”

Bucky點點頭，同意愛人說的話更有道理。然後他立馬拿出手機，打開推特。

**@therealwintersoldier：**

**Steve：我想要離婚。**

**我：我們還沒結婚。**

**S：你拆散了這個家。**

**我：這個家是由你我和你的屁股組成的嗎？**

**S：不，是你我和我們的推特粉絲組成的。**

**嘿大夥們，我想你們現在有兩個新爸爸。歡迎來到這個大家庭。**

他發了推文。感謝系統更新，現在推上能張貼的文字增成280個字符而不是只有140個字符。

Steve的手機響起提示音。“我討厭你，”他把臉埋進Bucky的肩膀笑說。

“你偷偷地愛著我，”Bucky皮皮回應，“因為，在暗地裡，你內心最最最深處，住著一個苗條、得了哮喘病的小可愛，無可救藥地迷戀我健碩的雙臂。”

“我才不是什麼小可愛！”Steve抗議。

“你毫無疑問絕對是個小可愛。事實上，你還是，只是裝在這個大肌肉身軀裡。”

“操你，伙計，”Steve笑得停不下。

“計劃是我操你！！”Bucky厚著臉皮重申。

Bucky的手機又叮噹作響，這一次是來自Romanova，不是Pepper。這則短信的內容讓他無法忽視。

**natalia：**

**福克斯新聞有更多的陰謀理論，懷疑你只是冒充同性戀來改善美國隊長在洞察事件後的公眾形象。http://www.foxnews.com/opinion/2018/08/26/captain-america-cannot-be-homosexual...**

Bucky翻了個白眼，把短信拿給Steve看，Steve點擊了鏈接。他們只讀了文章前兩段，Steve就再次爆笑出聲，Bucky宣告放棄，皺著眉頭看了下這篇文章的作者。他點擊了它，找到了這傢伙的個人推特，並很快決定如何做出最佳回應。當然，他可以邀請這個白痴參加他們的婚禮，完全諷刺，但是再次，他喜歡老方式。

“Stevie，還記得我們昨天看的Vine，那個三人之力嗎？”

“哦，記得啊，”Steve回答，咧嘴笑得很開心。

Bucky再次打開相機。“嘿，Tom，以防萬一你想知道我和Steve今天有什麼計畫 - ”

“只是幾個傢伙聚一聚，”Steve說，幾乎忍不住笑意。

“找些有男子氣概的樂子，”Bucky附和。

“就是做同性戀愛做的事，”Steve補充，接著吻了吻Bucky的臉頰。

“給我展示一下你的大老二，Steve，”Bucky說完這句後Steve隨即結束視頻，因為Bucky開始瘋狂大笑。電梯停在了停車場樓層，JARVIS耐心地等待他們笑完了之後才提醒他們該下電梯。Bucky摟著Steve的脖子，繼續愉悅地哼哼，一邊標註福克斯那則新聞的作者並發布了視頻。

“我愛你，”Steve說著同時在他臉頰上響亮地啵了一記。

“我也愛我，”Bucky竊笑。

Steve搥了他胸口一下。“渾球。”

“小屁孩”。

Steve把他抓過來用力吻住，雖然他們克制不住笑容，導致這個吻實在不能算得上吻。

“說真的，我們和婚禮策劃師的會面時間已經遲了一個小時，”幾秒鐘後Bucky說道。

“但是你說要看我的老二的，”Steve抱怨。

“天殺的，”Bucky嘆了口氣。Steve露出挑逗地笑容，一面向後靠牆，同時解開自己的牛仔褲頭。“管他去，”Bucky決定，隨即屈膝跪地。要說世上有什麼能比Steve的屁股更讓他難以抗拒的，非Steve漂亮的老二莫屬。

他們和婚禮策劃人的會面整整往後延了兩個小時，鑑於他倆都得到令人身心舒暢的口活，Bucky實在很難說他感到非常抱歉。

**@therealwintersoldier：回覆@therealwintersoldier：更新，Steve確實把他的傢伙秀給我看啦！這可是根讓人難忘的好傢伙。我永遠也看不厭。**

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：太閃了太閃了！！秀夫狂魔Bucky和撒嬌鬼Steve真是天生一對我愛死了XDXD


End file.
